


Coming of Age: Volume 2

by trouble2381



Series: Coming of Age [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 24,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trouble2381/pseuds/trouble2381
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her first few weeks at college Ruby has gained a girlfriend and a few friends. Now she's to gain more. Friends that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where Were We?

If Ruby had to say what her favorite part of Sundays were it would be the lack of college, it meant that she could stay in bed for as long as she wanted with her girlfriend. Doing nothing but cuddle. It felt more like she was the only one doing any cuddling but that was because Weiss hadn’t woken up. She had stayed over the night before but acted pretty weird, thinking about it Weiss had been acting weird since the week before when they had first gotten together. More precisely when she had been left alone with Yang. Ruby decided not to push but she was going to ask Yang about when she got home from Blake's dorm, where she had stayed the night, and they were alone. 

She reached over to open her phone to check the time. 9:38. Ruby groaned, knowing that they would have to get up eventually. She turned to face her girlfriend, taking note of every point on her perfect face. Ruby raised her hand to caress Weiss' face which caused her to stir a little. 

"What are you doing?" Asked a drowsy Weiss, surprising Ruby causing her to retract her hand. 

"Sorry" Said Ruby, sitting up. 

"Where are you going?" 

"I need coffee now. You want one?" 

"I'll take tea please" Weiss draped her arm over her eyes as Ruby stood up grabbing her dressing gown up off the floor. Once she was convinced that it was secure she made her way to the kitchen, turning on the kettle when she arrived. She pulled out a couple of cups and puts in the appropriate pieces for her coffee and Weiss' tea. Once the kettle was boiled she poured the water into each cup before grabbing a couple of biscuits from the cookie jar, resisting the urge to take the large packet of chocolate chip cookies she had almost forced Yang to buy the last time they went shopping. She picked up the cups and went back through to the bedroom to see Weiss, having given up on sleeping, sitting up waiting  for Ruby to return. 

"Here you go" Said Ruby as she passed Weiss the steaming mug. Weiss took it and took a small, careful sip before judging that it was to hot and placed it down on the bedside cabinet beside her. Ruby on the other side took a large sip before immediately regretting it, spitting half of it back into the mug while drinking the rest. Weiss smiled at her girlfriend, taking note of how cute she was. 

"Too hot?" Ruby nodded in approval, putting her cup down while fanning her mouth with her other hand. 

"I can't feel my tongue" Ruby slurred causing Weiss to giggle. "I really want to know how Yang it able to do that" 

"I take it Yang likes things hot?" 

"Yep. Coffee: Hot. Food: Hot. Showers: Scalding hot. One time I forgot to turn it down, my arm was completely red" 

"Rose red or Ruby red?" Ruby looked up at her girlfriend with a judgmental look 

"Did you just make a pun?" 

"Maybe" Replied Weiss, taking another sip of her tea. 

"Yang couldn't help but make those jokes. Mainly about how I now fitted my name" 

"Does your sister really like making jokes about everything?" 

"Yeah. Her puns are the worst though" 

* * *

 

"That. Was. Yangtastic" said Yang between breaths as she rose to cuddle into her girlfriend, breathless Blake lay there with her hand over her eyes while shaking her head. 

"I can't believe it" She said "You actually made a joke that killed the moment" 

"I thought the moment was over anyway" Yang remarked as she pulled Blake closer in order to spoon her. 

"I would have liked the memory" 

"It would have been a loud memory" Blake hit her girlfriends arm at that comment 

"I wasn't loud" 

"Sure whatever you say" said Yang, snuggling closer to her girlfriend. Blake crossed her arms while wearing a frowny face. She reached over to her phone to check the time. 

"It's 9:38. Do you think you're sister will be wondering where you are" 

"No I think she's with Weiss anyway" Yang replied with a slight grumble causing Blake to turn around to face her girlfriend. 

"What's the matter with you? Any time we're in the same room or even if someone mentions her you get all angsty" Blake asked looking straight into Yang's eyes. 

"I don't know. I could be because she took my sister's innocence or maybe what you told me about your family" Yang pulled away from Blake, sitting up letting the covers fall off her."I don't know. Just something about her rubs me the wrong way" 

"Please don't use me as an excuse" said Blake sitting up to kiss Yang's shoulders "I think that you should get to know her. Who knows maybe you have something in common besides Ruby" Yang bent over to grabbed her previously discarded t-shirt off the floor. 

"Maybe you're right" she said pulling the shirt over her head. "I guess we should get dressed" she added, grabbing her underwear off the floor. Behind her Blake nodded and sat up herself and shuffled along her bed over to her chest of drawers where she pulled out a black shirt without a design. She looked over to Yang to see her in the same clothes she was wearing when she arrived the day before. 

"Are you wanting to go home?" Yang looked over her shoulder to see Blake putting on her shirt, she nodded and turned back to her task of finding her pants which had somehow gotten lost in Blake's immaculate room. Her search ended however when a pair of arms wrapped around her neck holding the missing garment."Do you have to go now?" 

"Yeah. Junior wants me in early to help set up for tonight and he wants to speak to me about something" Yang took the pants from her girlfriend and looked over her shoulder to see a confused looking Blake staring back at her. 

"It's a Sunday. Why would you need this much preparation for a Sunday" Yang shrugged and kissed her girlfriend on the nose before standing up. 

"I don't know" She said as she stepping into a leg "I've never worked on a Sunday before" She said as she stepped into the other leg. "I also want to talk about something with Ruby before I forget about it" 

"What?" Blake asked, curious eyes looking up at Yang. 

"Nothing important. Besides she usually makes the breakfast on a Sunday and I don’t want to miss that" 

"That’s a good reason" said Blake, lying back down on the bed. She still remembered the taste of the breakfast she had the morning after they became a thing. She could feel her mouth watering at the memory. Yang giggled at her girlfriend when she noticed the drool coming from her mouth. 

"The only time I see you like that it when your offered coffee or if your about to eat something fish related" Blake snapped her eyes up at the blonde causing her to go from giggling to full on laughter. Despite her resolve Blake cracked and started laughing as well. Blake looked back up at the ceiling. Her life was perfect now, how could anything go wrong.


	2. Something Goes Wrong

Blake must have read the letter in hand around fifty times by now but still couldn't believe her eyes. The letter in question was an eviction notice from the college. It said that she was being kicked out of the dorms due to "loud lewd noises" coming from her room at nights when other people were trying to sleep. She had until the end of the week to find another place to stay. Her train of thought was interrupted when her phone started to vibrate on her bedside table. She looked over to see that Yang was calling, despite how much she loved the girl she was still and with her. It was her fault that she was being kicked out. Although Yang did say the day before that she was apparently quite loud. Blake cradled her head in her hands, primarily out of embarrassment. Soon the phone stopped ringing causing Blake to look up, a moment later the phone went off again. Blake took a deep breath and reached out for the device, answered It and brought It to her ear. 

"Hello"  She said into her phone. 

"Hey Blake, are you doing anything?" Asked Yang down the phone. Blake looked down to the piece of paper in her hand,

"No, why?" 

"I was wondering if you would like to do something" 

"Sure. I need to talk to you about something anyway" 

"Okay sure. I'll be round in about half an hour to pick you up" 

"Okay. That’s fine. See you then" 

"See you then bye" finished Yang as she hung the phone up. Blake stayed with her hand up to her ear, frozen and deep in thought. She'd have to tell Yang somehow. Shaking the thought out of her head, Blake tried to think of something better for her to do, like pick what she was going to wear. She stood up and walked over to her dresser pulling out a dark purple t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans. 

Around 25 minutes later Blake left her room, deciding to wait outside for Yang giving that all she had done was awkwardly pace across the length of her room. When she passed the lobby she saw the fashionista of the dorms sitting on the couch with her small brunette friend. She looked back to see Blake walking through the lobby, she whispered something to her small friend and jumped over the back of the couch to approach Blake. 

"Hey" She said as she approached. 

"Hi Coco" Blake raised her hand in a small wave. 

"I feel that you should know that I have put a complaint in about the noises I heard in your room" Blake's eyes went wide with realization and a slight hint of anger. 

"So your why I'm being kicked out?" It was then turn for Coco's eyes to go wide. 

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for..." 

"It's fine. It's what I would have done"  

"That doesn't help," Said Coco with an apologetic look on her face. Blake shook her head and placed her hand on the girls shoulder. 

"It's okay. It'll be fine" Coco gave a small smile before nodding and turning back to her friend, Blake racked her head to remember her name but just came up with Velvet. She turned back to the door and saw her girlfriend through the glass. Blake took a deep breath before leaving the through the door putting on a smile for her girlfriend. 

"Hey cutie," said Yang as she took her helmet off. Blake slightly blushed at the nickname that her girlfriend gave her. 

"Hey Yang," Replied Blake, her attention gripped on the floor just behind the blonde. Because of where Blake was looking she didn’t notice when Yang's eye was caught on the piece of paper that the ravenette had forgotten she held. 

"What's that?"asked Yang as she snatched the paper out of her girlfriends hand. Blake panicked and tried to grab the piece back but it was all for naught as Yang read it, her face dropping her usual smile. "Oh my god. They can do this?" Yang asked again. She looked back at Blake to see her head hung, looking at the ground.  

"Yeah, they can," Replied Blake. 

"Where will you stay?" 

"I don't know," Blake looked up to see that Yang had started pacing with one hand on her head while reading the letter. After about ten seconds she suddenly stopped and turned to the raven haired girl. 

"You can stay with me and Ruby," She suddenly exclaimed. Blake gave the blonde a quizzical look. 

"Are you sure that would be okay?" Blake asked. 

"Of course! You could stay in my room and you're already friends with Ruby," Explained Yang, her face broken out into her signature grin. Just looking at her gave Blake the impression that there was no talking her way out of this. She thought of the good thing that would come out of this. Already moved in with her girlfriend, she would get to eat Ruby's cooking a lot more and she'd get to spend more time with Yang.  

"Okay. I'm in. I mean it’s a little weird given that we've only been dating for around two weeks, but what the hell," Said Blake, a smirk on her face all the while in order to complement Yang's grin which had gotten impossibly wider. 

"Great. Give me a minute, I'm gonna give Ruby a call about this," Yang said as she walked away with her phone in her hand, giving Blake time to think. How was she going to tell her mom any of this. Not just that she's been kicked out but also that she was now living with her girlfriend, also that she's gay instead of straight. Blake's attention was caught when she heard a high pitched squeal coming from Yang's direction. She saw the blonde holding the phone away from her head with a grimace on her face. Causing Blake to smirk and giggle. At least her roommates would be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading. As always please leave a comment as any form of feed back is greatly appreciated.


	3. Packing Out

After around two hours Yang had a van and her sister round to the dorms to help Blake move out completely. Despite telling them that it didn't have to be done today the sister's determination pushed her into  wanted to do it. Right now they where knee deep in Blake's stuff packing it all into boxes that had been organized by Ruby before she had even arrived.  

"Okay that's your books sorted," Said Ruby as she wiped her brow with her forearm, standing up. She looked over to the other two girls with a confused look on her face. "Are you now done yet?" 

"Fuck you," said Yang as she flicked her middle finger at her sister. "We're not as fast as you" 

"Actually I'm just about done," said Blake as she placed her last book from that side of the room in and closed the box. Yang only glared at her and moved her finger over so that it was pointing at her girlfriend. Blake simply stuck her tongue out and moved her box over to the other side of the room. 

"Come on Yang," Said Ruby as she let out a sigh and picked up a box which had the letters 'DVDs' written on the side. "Yare Yare Daze." 

"What did you just say?" Asked her sister, her eyes back to the short haired girl. 

"Oh nothing," Ruby replied, nonchalantly. She gave her sister a small smile before her eyes locked on to the doorway and her smile got wider.Blake and Yang, who where both watching the smaller girl, became confused at the sudden change in expression but soon followed her eye line to see a heiress I white standing with her hands on her hips."Weiss!" She suddenly exclaimed as she made her way across the room in the blink of an eye. 

"Ahh watch it you dolt," Weiss said as she lurched backwards from the  speeding hug that latched on to her. Despite Ruby having her arms wrapped around Weiss, the ice queen had her arms out to the side as if to show that she wasn't touching the smaller girl. It took Blake a moment to realize that it was because of Yang who was giving the pair a hard stare, the stare soon turned into a smile and nodded as if to say that it was okay. Invisible to the naked eye, Weiss' mouth formed a microscopic smile as she pulled her arms around the smaller frame of her girlfriend. Once happy with the amount of attention she had received, Ruby pulled back and gave Weiss a grin like that of her sister's, the sight nearly made Weiss melt but she kept her composure. "What are you doing anyway?" She said as she looked around the room. 

"We're packing up all of Blake's stuff because she's moving in with me and Yang!" Blake had attempted to explained but he excitable Ruby had already told the heiress before the ravenette could even take a breath.  

"Wait, what? You're moving out?" Weiss asked, looking at Blake with a shocked look on her face. 

"Well it's not by choice," Blake responded, standing up to actually greet Weiss "I'm being kicked out due to noise complaints," 

"Noise complaints? What kind of complaints?" Weiss asked, her arms folding. Ruby, off to the side, cracked a smile at her girlfriend seeming to switch into detective mode. 

"Umm.." Blake said, her eyes darting around the room. 

"I believe the letter said 'Loud lewd noises'," Blurted out Yang without shame, her face broken out in her grin. Blake's face instantly turned red as she tried to hide from the other three in the room. "I think, due to her reaction, you can guess who made the noises," Blake gave her girlfriend a death glare as she felt her face cool down. 

"Do you want to help?" Ruby interjected, noticing the tension that was rising in the room. Weiss gave her girlfriend a small smile as the small blush she had slowly disappeared from her face. 

"Okay, I guess I got nothing to do," Weiss said throwing her hands out to the side. Ruby jumped up in the air throwing her arms up as well. 

"Hmm.." Came from Yang at the other side of the room. 

"What?" Questioned Blake. 

"Oh nothing," Said Yang waving her hands in front of her face. Blake decided not to push, knowing that it would probably come back later. Weiss moved over to Ruby to help her place Blake's surprisingly large collection of DVD's into multiple boxes.  

* * *

 

With the ice queens help they finished faster than was originally thought. Soon in around two hours they had placed the last box into the back of the van. Weiss was the first to let out a breath and wipe her brow with the back of her hand. Ruby followed suit leaning against the closed back doors of the van, her shoulders dropping in exhaustion. Her sister simply stretched causing her top to ride up showing off her midriff which Blake couldn't help but stare at which the blonde noticed and smiled at. 

"Like what you see?" Yang asked, laughing when Blake blushed and looked away. Her eyes gave a glint when she had a thought that might embarrass the blonde. She looked up and locked eyes with Yang. 

"Of course I do," Said Blake in a sultry voice, catching Yang off guard "But it would be unfair to them," Blake motioned to the other pair with her head. Her mouth in a crooked smile, to push the point home and that she had caught Yang of all people off guard.However... 

"Well, it might be fun with an audience," Said Yang, regaining her composure and trying to match Blake in sultryness. It wasn't hard given that Blake instantly crumbled in shock of how fast Yang was able to comeback.  

"Do you two mind," Both Blake and Yang's attention was grabbed by the heiress who had her hands on her hips and was shooting the both of them death glares. Blake couldn't help but smile as she noticed the Ruby was currently trying to hide herself in the collar of her red hoodie. Yang also noticed and leapt over to her sister's side and pulled her into a side hug. 

"Aww I'm sorry Ruby. To make it up to you we're going out tonight to celebrate a job well done," Ruby looked up at her sister with a quizzical look on her face. 

"Really?" She asked her sister 

"Yes,"Yang looked at both Weiss and Blake "And if either of you decline," She emphasized her point by pointing at the monochrome pair "I'm just going to drag you out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here's another chapter for you. Please leave a comment and any sort of feedback. See ya guys nest time.


	4. Girls Night Out

After handing her keys in and a safe ride to the apartment with Ruby in the van rather than on the bike with Yang who decided to weave around the van instead of speeding on wards at 200 miles per hour. Blake was in the process of choosing what to wear from the suitcases that where currently lying open on Yang's floor. Speaking of, Yang had chosen what she was going to wear in no time and was already sitting in the living room watching TV. Her outfit consisted of black short shorts, a yellow tank top, decorated by her own self designed logo of a burning heart, an orange scarf and a brown jacket. Blake just knew that her whole attire was picked so that it would show off her belly because of what happened earlier. 

Blake looked long and hard at her clothes before an outfit seemed to appear in her mind. She picked out a short white shirt with a frilly black waistcoat as well as black leggings that turned purple nearer her feet with a white version of her own logo that she had designed on each of her thighs. She looked herself up and down in the mirror, feeling that something was missing. It was then that she heard a knock on the door. 

"Blake?" Came Ruby's voice. "Is it safe to come in?" Blake smiled at the smaller girls question before responding. 

"Yes Ruby come on in," Ruby slowly pushed the door open and poked her head round the door, her hair was wet and was currently dripping water onto the floor. Whether it was the light or just that Ruby's head was wet Blake didn't know, but it seemed that the red highlights in her hair were more vibrant than the ravenette remembered. 

"Hey Blake, wow," Ruby remarked as she looked at Blake "Have you seen Yang's hair dryer? She said I could use it," Blake simply nodded and pointed with her thumb at Yang's dressing table where the yellow appliance sat. Ruby moved over, wrapped in a red towel. She grabbed the device and quickly made her escape from the room. "You know I think a bow could finish that outfit," She added before she closed the door. Blake pulled a ribbon out of one of her suitcases and started to tie a bow atop her head. Once done she looked back in the mirror and was happy with what she saw. 

She then left the room and made her way towards the living room, passing the boxes that Yang had told them that they would unpack the next day. Blake walked into the living room too see that Yang was holding a small notebook in her hand and was  chewing on the end of a pen, all the while muttering something under her breath. 

"Better make sure that pen doesn't burst," Blake remarked as she sat down next to the blonde. Yang looked up at Blake before looking down at the pen, removing it from her mouth. Blake, now sitting down, leaned over to peak at what Yang was writing only for the book to shut and disappear into Yang's cleavage. 

"No peaking," She stated as she clicked the pen and put it in her jacket pocket. Blake smirked. 

"What would I be peaking at?" She inquired, putting her hands behind her head. 

"None of your business," She said, turning her attention back towards the TV. Blake unconsciously gritted her teeth in frustration of her girlfriend. 

* * *

 

It had taken Ruby about ten minutes to get ready and dressed into the same dress that she had worn during her and Weiss' date. And in that time Weiss had arrived dressed in a white top with a blue and white jacket over the top, with a snowflake on the back. After they all had Pre shots, due to Yang's insistence, they made their way over to the club itself. When they arrived at the club the bouncer at the front didn't even bother giving them a double take and opened the door for them, much to the dismay to the queuing patrons which despite her having only been here three times Ruby had never seen or expected. 

As they walked in Ruby could swear that a spotlight was shining on them when the door opened. They walked over to one of the booth tables and sat down, Yang next to Blake and Weiss next to Ruby. From across the room Junior saw the four girls and shook his head, knowing that Yang would expect one of them to come over and take their order rather than perform proper bar behavior. Junior straightened his tie and left the bar to at least greet the girls. As he walked over to the rainbow party Yang noticed her boss walking over and waved at him. 

"Hello BlawnD," he said, putting on a smile. 

"Hey Junior, you here to take our order?" Replied Yang, grinning like usual. 

"I guess. Just don't expect this every time," he looked over the group. "So what do you want then." 

"Strawberry Sun-" Yang started before she was cut off. 

"Yeah, I already know about you, I meant your friends," Junior waved his arm to point at the other three girls. 

"I'll have a rum and coke," Said Blake, pushing her girlfriend out of the way. 

"Same," Said Ruby, putting her arm in the air. 

"Okay, what about you Sing? You want the usual?" Asked Junior looking at Weiss. Ruby gave her girlfriend a weird look. 

"Yes, if you would be so kind," Responded Weiss, Junior simply nodded and walked away. 

"Sing?" Asked Ruby, Weiss looked over with a weirdly sad look on her face. 

"Yeah, he started calling me that once I started singing here," She confirmed, Ruby simply nodded but her attention was grabbed by the notebook that Yang had pulled out form somewhere. Blake looked curiously at Ruby before following her eye line back to her girlfriend and let out a sigh at the sight. Looking back at the younger girl she saw a questionable face. 

"I don't know," She said, exasperated "She had it at the apartment as well and she won't tell me what's in it," Before Ruby could as Yang a question she was interrupted by Junior arriving with their drinks. 

"Okay. Ruby here's yours. Weiss, yours. Blake. And Yang," He placed the drinks in front of the corresponding girls and walked away as fast as he could. 

"Thank you," Came form Ruby, Weiss and Blake. However Yang's eyes had gone wide and she started scribbling something down in the notebook. This caught all the girls attention as they stared at Ynag and her book of mystery. She was silent for a moment before she shouted. 

"RWBY!!" Yang stood from the table with her hands n the air. 

"What?" Asked Ruby, confused as to why her sister had just shouted her name out randomly. Yang just looked down and grinned. 

"No not Ruby. RWBY!" She tried to explain. 

"Yeah that didn't help," Said Blake, pulling the blonde back down.  

"Look," Yang spun the notebook on the table so that the other three could read the pen ruined page. On the page where words and pun with various degrees of scoring out on them except one which was simply the letters R, W, B and Y put together. 

"Yang? What are we supposed to be seeing?" Questioned Ruby, a look of worry on her face for her sister's sanity. 

"It's our team name," She said, non-nonchalantly 

"Team name?" questioned Weiss looking up at Yang. 

"Yeah, y'know. It's our initials. R for Ruby, W for Weiss, B for Blake and Y for Yang," 

"Why do we need a team name?" Asked Weiss. 

"In case we do anything team related." 

"Well I like it," Said Blake lifting her glass in the air. "To Team RWBY!" Yang's grin got wider as she lifted her own glass. 

"Team RWBY!" 

"Team RWBY!" Said Ruby herself as she lifted her glass to meet the other two. 

"Team RWBY I guess," Finished Weiss as she lifted her glass of snowy liquid to meet the rest. Despite knowing that she would deny it, Ruby couldn’t help but make out the small telltale sign of a smile forming on her girlfriends face. 


	5. Late Night Antics

They stayed at the bar for around an hour after the team name was established and by that point they were pretty drunk. They managed to shamble up the stairs up to the apartment with Ruby helping them up, her being the most sober. She opened the door and allowed the other three to enter. 

"Okay I think we all need sleep," stated Yang as she leaned against her door, pulling Blake towards her. 

"Ah, Yang! Stop," Exclaimed Blake as she fought against Yang's grip. Yang giggled before focusing on Weiss. 

"I guess I will..." Weiss looked up into Yang's slightly burning eyes "… sleep on the couch."she finished turning in a way so that she couldn't see Ruby's disappointed expression. Though when the red tinted girl looked over to her sister she noticed the look on her face and felt slightly angry at her. She was to drunk and sleepy to do anything about it but she still felt it. 

"Okay. Goodnight Weiss," She said as she bounded towards the white haired girl and kissed her on the check before almost throwing herself in her room, missing the deep red that the heiress wore as she wandered her way through to the living room. Once both doors where shut, Yang turned to her raven haired girlfriend with a crooked, evil looking smile. Blake instantly felt nervous and a little excited. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked, her voice either wavering or in a drunken slur either way she couldn't really tell in her current state. Yang simply put her signature grin back on and pulled the ravenette into their now shared room. She kept backing up and eventually fell down on her bed, pulling Blake down onto her lap. "Yang..?" Blake said, stretching it out. Yang answered any and all questions Blake had by pulling her girlfriend into a deep kiss, closing her eyes which Blake followed in fashion. 

Yang's hands wandered down Blakes front, undoing her shirt before she became confused and pulled away. Blake gave the blonde a confused look before looking down and realizing that the black waistcoat had surprised her. Blake let out a small giggle before undoing the buttons on her tops before pulling them both off and letting them fall on the floor. Yang locked eyes with her chest before smiling straight into her eyes, pulling her into a deeper kiss making them lie flat on the bed. One of Yangs hands started to brush Blakes hair, causing the bow to fall down beside Yang's head, while her other hand went downward and started to knead Blake's brest through her bra. Blake let out a small moan before pulling back, looking down at Yang's clothes with an offended look on her face. 

Yang caught the message and set herself up on her elbows, shaking her jacket off which Blake discarded while Yang pulled her top off, throwing it in the same direction that her jacket went. Yang gave her girlfriend a smirk before flipping them over to that Yang was now straddling Blake's waist, wrapping her arms around herself in order to unlatch her own bra, which she threw to the far corner of the room. Blake looked up to the blonde, whose hair was currently all over the, and smirked herself before reaching around and unclasping her own underwear. As soon as it was undone, Yang grabbed the garment and threw it into the same corner as her own. Yang looked down hungrily at Blakes chest causing the ravenette to blush a little before the boxer descended on her chest, taking a nipple in her mouth. 

Blake let out a moan and involuntarily raised her hips which caused Yang to smile, which caused her teeth to graze her sensitive flesh. Blake let out a fierce moan causing Yang to back off wearing her grin. Blake pulled Yang back down to capture her lips in a kiss as her hands explored Yangs body, eventually landing her hands on the blondes butt. Yang pulled away and let out a small growl into the ravenette's ear, while her own hand's traveled down and grabbed Blake's leggings. She travelled down Blake's body, kissing every inch, as she let Blake's legs free. She let out a small shiver as the cool air hit her legs but was soon warmed up by Yang's body heat. She could feel Yang started to pull off Blake's underwear and soon heard the soft landing on the ground somewhere. Blake shivered again when she felt Yang's breath on her snatch. 

The raven haired girl let out a heavy groan when she felt Yang's tongue lick all the way up her vagina, stopping and toying with her clit. Yang smiled at Blake's reaction and started to suck on the nub as she drapped her fingers over Blake's wet entrance.  

"Please," moaned Blake, annoyed with the teasing. Yang was happy to oblige and slipped her finger into Blake causing the ravenette to rip a moan from her throat. Soon Blake came and let out a sigh, kissing Yang when the blonde rose up to her girlfriend.  Yang smiled at her girlfriend and brush a few locks of hair away from her face. 

"You enjoy that?" She asked, locking eyes with her girlfriend. 

"Yeah," Blake said, breathing heavily. She then gave Yang a smile which shocked the boxer. Blake, with surprising vigor slunk down until she was face to face with Yang's pussy which she kissed on the lips. Yang let out a moan as she fell back onto the bed, her face full of content. 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Ruby was lying awake on her bed looking up at her roof, confused as to why her girlfriend had decided to stay in the living room instead of her room. After hearing muffled noises from through the house for around ten minutes, Ruby threw the covers off of her and sneaked through to the living room. To find a light coming from one of the couches. Ruby leaned over the back of the couch scaring Weiss who was currently looking at her phone. 

"Argh! Ruby? What are you doing?" Asked Weiss, shining her phone into the red tinted girls face. 

"I came to ask you a question," Replied Ruby, pushing the bright light from her face. Weiss dropped her phone and locked it. 

"Ask away,"She said as she looked up. 

"Why are you here instead of my bed?" Asked Ruby, instantly realizing that it could have been taken in the wrong way.  

"Your sister looked like she was going to kill me if I stayed in your room," Came from Weiss, unfazed by what Ruby was worrying about. 

"Well she doesn't have a choice," Said Ruby as she grabbed the heiress by the hand and started to drag her through. "Come on, I want cuddles," Weiss let herself be taken, knowing that Ruby would protect her if Yang went on a murderous spree. Besides she was drunk and tired, a bed would be very welcome. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you enjoyed. As always please leave a comment or any other form of feedback as it is all greatly appreciated. See ya next week.


	6. Salutations

After combing through her DVD's Ruby came to a conclusion about Blake, she had a good taste in movies. Sure there were some bad ones but she couldn't be blame, Ruby knew that she had been sucked into buying the same ones. 

"I hope you're not rooting threw Blake's things again," Called Yang from the kitchen. Ruby looked around the living room which had several cases around the floor. 

"No," Ruby replied as she hurriedly put the cases back in the box.Blake was currently out looking for a small job so that she could help out the apartment in money terms. Ruby had tried before but was  unsuccessful. After the box was closed and to the side she sat upon the couch and started flicking through channels on the TV eventually landing on an rerun of Stargate SG-1. Yang then came through with two cups of coffee, one of which she passed to her sister and the other she brought close to her lips. 

"This is the one where MacGyver gets stabbed by the orb thing right?" She asked, taking her seat. 

"Yup," was all Ruby said, taking a sip of her own drink. Soon there was a knock at the door.Ruby shot her sister a curious look who replied with a [confused look. Ruby screwed up her face and stood up. She walked cautiously through the hallway until she arrived at the door. Through the frosted glass Ruby could see a silhouette on the other side bobbing up and down as though full of energy. Ruby reached out to the door handle slowly and pulled it down, slowly pulling back to open the door. On the other side stood a bubbly ginger girl wearing a white top with a grey dress over the top with a pink bow at the back of her head. The girl grinned when she saw Ruby. 

"Greetings friend Ruby!" She shouted causing the red tinted girl to reel back slightly in pain. 

"Penny? What are you doing here?" Asked Ruby, widening her arms for the other girl to accept her hug. 

"Well I hadn't seen you in a long time so I thought that I would pay you a visit. May I come in?" Penny replied. Ruby answered by stepping aside and waving her arm. Penny smiled and nodded as she walked past the red-tinted girl who closed the door  behind her. 

"Yang's in the living room," Penny nodded and started her way through the house. When the reached the front room Ruby jumped in front of the ginger girl and threw her arms towards the door while facing Yang. "Look who came to visit!" Yang looked up from the TV to see Ruby acting as though she was putting the other girl on display. 

"Hey Penny. How are you?" Asked Yang, looking up at the eccentric girl. 

"I'm well, Yang. Thank you for asking," She answered, walking over and taking a seat on the other couch. 

"Would you like a drink?" Ruby asked, ready to spring into the kitchen. 

"I would like a drink of water, thank you," said Penny, pushing Ruby in to action. Penny looked around the room to see a couple of boxes at the other ideas of the room. "Is Ruby not done unpacking yet?" 

"Huh? Oh no that's my girlfriends stuff. She move in last weekend," Yang explained, nonchalantly. 

"Oh. How long have you been going out?" 

"Around few weeks," 

"And she's already moved in?" This caused Yang to giggle a little. 

"Well, it's a long story," 

"That I don't want to hear again," Said Ruby as she passed Penny a glass. 

"Thank you. Why not?" She then asked to Ruby. 

"Because I've heard it too many times and it's scarred me for life," As Penny opened her mouth to ask a question she was interrupted by someone knocking on the door. "I wonder who that is?" Ruby asked turning around with a confused look on her face. Ruby was already out of the room when Yang gained a face of realization and grinned at Penny. Ruby, now at the door, swung it open and came face to face with a finely dressed heiress on the other side. 

"Weiss? What are you..." Weiss simply sigh and placed her hand in her forehead. 

"Did you forget that we had arranged to study together?"  Ruby's face turned for confusion to realization, signified by that fact that her mouth became an 'O' shape. 

"I knew I forgot something," Weiss shook her head and let out another sigh. Ruby quickly perked up however when she realized  something else. "Oh Weiss, there's someone here I'd like you to meet," Ruby ushered the heiress in and closed the door behind her, she then proceeded to drag her by the hand through to the living room. "Weiss this is my friend Penny, Penny this is my girlfriend Weiss," Ruby said gesturing between the two. 

"Nice to meet you," Said Weiss, extending her hand toward the ginger girl. 

"You too," Replied Penny taking her hand before turning her head to the smaller girl "Ruby, you never told me you were dating the heiress to the Schnee Power Company," As Ruby gave her friend her umpteenth confused look of the day, Weiss pulled her arm back calmly. 

"So you know who I am?" She asked, her voice slowly turning her voice into the one she used when she met with her father's business partners or her father himself. 

"Of course. My uncle speaks highly of your father," Penny replied. 

"And may I ask, who is your uncle?" 

"His name is Ironwood. General," As Penny finished up Weiss had a dawn of realization as to who she was speaking of. General James Ironwood had spoken with her father on many an occasion with her present. She didn't know what there business relationship was but Weiss knew him from the stories that her sister had told her since he was her commanding officer in the Atlesian army. They few times they had met Weiss had gotten along with the man however there was something about him that she didn't like that she just couldn't place. 

"Ah that makes sense," Weiss said, taking the seat next to Penny, her voice returning to the one she used on a regular basis. "Do you plan on following him into the army?" 

"Oh no. I want to go into engineering like my father. He's made some amazing strides in robotics and I would love to help him out with his research," Penny explained, eyes drifting towards the clock on the wall."oh dear is that the time?" She said standing up. "I came in for a short visit but I really must be on my way now," 

"Oh okay then," Said Ruby, with sadness in her voice "I'll walk you out," 

"Thank you. Goodbye Yang. And it was a pleasure meeting you Weiss," 

"You as well Penny,"Said Weiss with a smile. 

"See ya bolts," Came from Yang, who ever so slightly turned her head away from the TV. Ruby lead Penny back through hallway to the door and was also kind enough to open it for her friend. 

"Goodbye Penny, I hope I see you again soon," Said Ruby, opening her arms for a hug. 

"Goodbye friend, I hope so too," Penny closed the distance and wrapped her arms around her friend in a nice embrace. She quickly pulled away and walked through the door. When she was out of sight Ruby shut the  door and turned  around, jumping when she found Weiss right in front of her. 

"Ahh, Weiss you scared me," Weiss simply closed the distance between their lips and slowly kissed the red tinted girl. She pulled away soon though leaving a confused Ruby. "Weiss?" She asked but no reply came. 

"Come on, are we studying or not," Was all she said as she moved back through to the living room, leaving a shocked Ruby in place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading.I might as well mention this here but I now have a Patreon that you can support if you wish. It's only for if you want to and all I'm really doing is mentioning it.I won't ask people to use it I'd just like to let you guys know it's there. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed, I'll see ya next week.


	7. Amazon Boxer

Bam, Bam, Bam. Was all the sound that Yang could hear as she slammed her fists into the punching bag in front of her, there where only two other sides that she could here. Her own breathing as she threw her punches out and the grunts of her training partner who was starting to struggle in holding the bag still. Yang realized that the grunts where getting louder and started to slow down. 

"Are you okay?" She asked. 

"I'm okay," Came a voice from the other side of the bag. Yang could clearly hear the strain in her voice and decided that she  was done for now. 

"Alright, I'm done," Said Yang, walking away and unwrapping the wrap that covered her hands. She looked over to see her partner step round from the bag, caressing her hands. She looked up and saw Yang staring and so moved her hands through her long red hair which was in a pony tail held back with a gold head band. "Let me see," Yang walked over to the redhead and grabbed her hands to see that they where bright red. "Pyrrha, if I'm hitting it to hard for you, you should tell me" 

"It's fine," Pyrrha said as she pulled her hands away from the blonde. She turned away and reached for a bundle of boxer's tape and started to wrap her own hands up. Yang gave the girl a disgruntled look as she reached for her water bottle and took a large swig. "Anyway," Started Pyrrha, changing the subject. "What's it like living with both your sister and your girlfriend?" 

"Great, I get cuddles with Blake in the evening followed by Ruby's cooking in the morning," Yang put her bottle down and returned to the punching bag which she held up at the side Pyrrha was at.  

"Do you just use your sister for food?" Pyrrha asked as she got into a fighting stance. 

"You haven't tasted her cooking yet," Stated Yang as she braced for the first impact "Come on," She said as she felt the thud of fists hit the other side of the bag.  

"Is her cooking really that good?" 

"Oh god yes. She can cook anything and it will taste heavenly," Yang replied "Except cookies," 

"Cookies?" 

"Yep. Her favorite sweet and foodstuff and she can't bake them to save her life," Pyrrha replied with a few giggles "Yeah, lucky for her I can make them just how she likes them. I usually say that I'll teach her but I never do. It's a useful bargaining chip,"  

"I'll have to try them sometime," Around a minute and about 100 punches, Pyrrha dropped her fists and slowly backed over to her own water bottle. Yang herself let her hands fall to her sides and walked over to the bench where she flopped down, Yang motioned for Pyrrha to sit down next to her and the redhead gladly accepted sitting next to her leaning back against the wall. Yang looked over to her friend but noticed that she was wearing a sad and remorseful look on her face that she tried to hide once she noticed that Yang was looking over. 

"Okay. What's wrong?" she asked turning to the redhead. 

"What? Nothing. I..." Pyrrha started to say before she was interruptedly Yang's hand in her face. 

"Tell me what's wrong," Pyrrha took a deep breath and took a slip of her water. 

"I don't feel good enough," She said, putting her head in her hands. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well I was the junior champion for three years straight. As well as being the box model for Pumpkin Pete's. But as you would notice I'm to weak to even hold the bag," 

"Hey don't be to hard on yourself," Yang placed her hand on the redhead's back and started to rub her up and down. 

"Why shouldn't I be? I haven't been in any tournament for the past two years due to not feeling like I could compete," 

"Hey stop that. I bet you could compete and you probably could have kick all their asses," Stated Yang punching the air. "Come on. The Vytal festival is right around the corner and their sure to invite you to box," Yang stood up and thrust her hand down to Pyrrha "Come on. Lets blast out Eye of the Tiger get training," Pyrrha just started giggling until it turned into proper laughter before she took Yang's hand and allowed herself to be helped up. 

"All right I'll take you up on that. Who knows, maybe you'll get in the tournament yourself," Yang, now turned away dragging Pyrrha back to the equipment, simply blew a raspberry at the idea. 

"I won't get in. I don't have enough experience, unlike you," Yang looked back at her friend with her signature grin "But once I win my first tournament I'll be there," Yang had raised her fist and held it in front of her face during her monologue, causing Pyrrha to gain a small smile. Once Yang noticed the expression on her face she threw her fist out to the midway point between them giving a wink as she did so.Pyrrha gave out a small giggle as she brought her own up to meet it. 

"Let's do this," She said, her confidence renewed as if she had borrowed a fraction of the blondes own. Yang nodded and dropped her arm, throwing a roll of boxers tape with her other hand. The redhead caught it and instantly started to wrap her hands up in it. While Pyrrha was busy Yang had turned and grabbed on to a punching bag, keeping it still in preparation of the oncoming onslaught of attacks that where about to be placed on it. 

- 

At the window a silver haired man looked through, watching the training take place. He gave a smirk as he noticed how much weaker the redhead had gotten over the years compared to him. 

"What do you think?" Asked the dark haired woman next to him. The man looked over at his companion who was dressed in red as always. 

"She's nothing. I guess there's good reason why she hasn't competed lately," said the man, placing his hands into his pockets.  

"What about her friend?" She asked, not looking herself. 

"She won't be offered a place I imagine. She's got nothing to her name," 

"Don't count her out just yet. This could get interesting," Gave the woman as she turned and walked away from the gym. 

"Hey, you got nothing to worry about. You are the champ after all," He shouted after her. 

"Yes. Yes I am," 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'd also like to mention my Patreon again but like I said last time it's not essential. Anyway I'll see you guys next time.


	8. Art Class

Yang was blocked. Their lecturer had assigned them to design character, using their preferred art style. Yang had an art style in mind but was stumped on what to actually draw. She looked over to her girlfriend who was already drawing the outlines of her character. It was pretty much her except with two cat ears atop her head, she also wore a white jacket and a black top that showed off her tummy with a strap across it. Just looking at it made Yang a little jealous.  

She decided to look around the room where her eyes landed on their current lecturer who was sitting at his desk reading papers and sipping at his coffee, every time she looked at him her eyes where always drawn upwards to his hair which was green in it's color. Yang always liked when he set the class a task like this, mainly because it meant that he was speaking at around a thousand miles a second.   

Yang continued looking around until she met the paper of the girl next to her. She was small, had long brown hair and was always quiet never usually speaking a word to her during class unless it was to ask her something relevant to the task. From what Yang could remember her name was Velvet. On her paper was a strong looking woman with what looked like a box by her side, upon closer inspection Yang discover that it was actually a hand bag. The paper girl had short brown hair, covered mostly by a beret, and had on a pair of sunglasses that where drooped to her nose to allow for her eyes to be shown. She noticed that the girl on the page grew a striking resemblance to the college fashionista, Coco Adel, who she knew hung out with the smaller girl.  

Yang's eyes then drifted back to her own paper which consisted mainly of the color white. She considered for a moment just handing this in stating that they had to power to become invisible. Her mind wandered for a bit, mainly for tonight and what her sister would be making from dinner seeing as she was free from college and had said that she would make it tonight. It was then that Yang was struck with a spark of insiration and brought pencil to paper.  

A round ten minutes later, Blake's hand started to hurt and so she put her pencil down, shaking and rotating her hand to help massage it. While waiting for it to recover she looked over to her side to take a peak at what Yang was drawing, expecting Yang to notice and cover it up. But when she didn't she was pleasantly surprised when she found that Yang was actually performing the task at hand. On her paper sat a young looking girl.  She was wearing a black corset that went into a small skirt, complete with red trimmings, underneath she wore a long-sleeved white shirt and ripped black leggings. The outfit was complete by a cape that had been torn at the edge. The girl had longer hair than Blake remembered but she could easily recognize her as Ruby. The ravenette looked up at Oobleck, who had somehow managed to fall asleep with his thermos flask at his lips, before turning back to her girlfriend.  

"It's cute to see you drawing your sister," She whispered into the blondes ear, who jumped at the sudden noise.  

"What? No that's not Ruby," She whispered back, surprising even her self with how defensive she was being. Blake simple gave her a suspicious look before giving a smirk.  

"Okay then. Tell me, how's she different?" Blake asked, folding her arms.  

"Well for starters. This girl kills giant monsters with a large scythe,"  

"Oh so it's like the character in Ruby's stories?"  

"Yeah. I guess," Blake's smirk got a little wider and her eye's narrowed a fraction.  

"The character that she based on herself," Yang's mouth went a little agape when she found that she was stumped. "Hey, It's not that bad. I based my guy after myself." She said gesturing to her paper.  

"Fine, it's Ruby. She is kinda my hero," Yang said, a small smile forming on her face. "So... what's with the ears?" She asked pointing towards the head of Blake's character.  

"No reason. I've just always kinda wanted a pair of animal ears," Said Blake, sinking into her top.  

"Why?"  

"I just thought that it would be pretty cool, you know. Better hearing, better sight, that sort of thing," Yang simply looked at her girlfriend with suspicious eyes before shaking her head and returning to her work. Blake rose from her clothes and picked her pencil up again to add some more detailing to the design. Though everyone's attention was grabbed when they heard the sound of coughing and spluttering from the front of the room. Everyone watched as doctor Oobleck recovered from his sleep. He looked up at the clock, noting the time then turned back to the class.  

"Okay everyone. I'll allow for everyone to go for a ten minute break," He said standing up and leaving the room at a strangely fast pace considering how short his steps were, making him look like he just slid out of the room. Once he was out of the room, Yang threw her utensils down and cracked her knuckles.  

"Uhh," She groaned as she went limp in her chair. Blake simply placed her pencil down and smiled down at Yang. "What?" Asked Yang, looking up at her girlfriend.  

"Nothing. Just try not to get stuck down there," Replied Blake. Yang giggled and pulled herself up.  

"Shut up. You love my antics," Said Yang, getting herself comfortable again.  

"I guess I do," Yang flashed the ravenette her signature grin and leaned back in her chair. The blonde looked around the room to see that it had emptied fast except for two guys in the front row and the girl, Velvet, sitting next to her. Yang's eyes caught on the brunette next her  when Yang noticed that her cheeks were bright red.  

"Hey, Velvet? Right?" Asked Yang, causing the smaller girl to jump.  

"Umm yeah," She said, giving a small, cute smile.  

"Are you okay?"  

"What? Yeah. Why?"  

"Your cheeks are bright red,"  

"Well... um.." Muttered Velvet as her hands started fidgeting with the strings on her hoodie. "I was in Coco's room the night she put the complaint in." Yang wore a face of confusion until it finally clicked in her head.  

"Oh," She said, her mouth the shape of the noise she made. "So you..."  

"I wasn't sure it was you but after listening to you talk for a bit I now realize that it's you," If Yang had a shred of shame then she probably would have been blushing, just like her ravenette girlfriend who was currently beet red after hearing what Velvet had to say.  

"So I guess then that you know us quite intimately then," Blake smacked her girlfriends arm before she shrunk herself in her hands. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Once again I will mention I have a Patreon at www.patreon.com/trouble2381.   
> Also I uploaded the first chapter to a new story I had the idea to write, RWBY's Bizarre Adventure. It's just the RWBY story with a few changes, such as weapons and the later story.  
> Also before I go I'd just like to remind you that before the next chapter of this goes up RWBY Volume 4 will have started, are you Hyped? I know I am. Anyway I've rambled enough.   
> Seeya next week


	9. More Friends Can't Hurt

Weiss wasn't here.That was the first thing that Ruby noticed when she got into class. Usually the heiress was here early and punctual, waiting for Ruby to arrive who would then sit in the seat next to her, usually to close for Weiss' liking but she never really got a say in the matter. Ruby started to worry a little as she took her seat. Was something wrong? Was she hurt? Is she dead? Her mind raced, creating the worst possible outcomes for her to process. However she managed to snap her attention towards Professor Goodwitch who simply walked in and placed her bag on her desk.  

"Good morning class," She started "Today you will be working in pairs to complete the task at hand," Ruby didn't even need to turn around to know that Nora had moved impossibly closer to Ren. Ruby started to panic a little because if Weiss wasn't here who would she partner up with Looking around the class one more time she raised her hand."Yes miss Rose?" Goodwitch asked when she saw Ruby's hand.  

"Professor, you wouldn't happen to know where Weiss is would you?" She asked, sheepishly. Though the professor simply tipped her glasses further up her nose and calmly replied.  

"Miss Schnee called ahead. She is apparently quite ill today," Ruby's mouth formed and 'O' shape and she vowed to remember to visit Weiss after classes. After Goodwitch turned away Ruby look around the room to see who her partner could be. She noticed that almost everyone had already formed pairs except a blonde boy sitting on the same row as her though a couple seats away. Ruby squinted her eyes slightly as the boy as she realized that they had met before.  

"Hey!" Said Ruby as she jumped the two spaces between them, "I remember you. Jaune, right?" She asked, finger's pointed extremely close to his face.  

"Ahh, yeah," Jaune managed to say as he reeled back in his seat, holding onto the table as to not fall over. "You're Ruby right?" Ruby smiled and retracted her finger.  

"Yep," Replied Ruby as she got adjusted herself on the seat.  

"Wh-what are you doing?" Asked Jaune, a confused look on his face.  

"Getting comfortable," Replied Ruby calmly.  

"Why?"  

"Cause we're working together. Look I don't see anyone else coming to work with you seeing all they all have partners," Explained Ruby as she gestured to the rest of the class.  

"Heh, good point," Jaune replied, focusing back onto the notepad in front of him. Around ten minutes later, Professor Goodwitch had finished explaining the class and they had all been working on it for a good amount of time. Despite this Ruby and Jaune where still staring at a mostly blank piece of paper.  

"Argh," moaned Ruby in a hushed voice. "How is it this hard to create a character sheet," Ruby pulled open her small notepad and placed it between them. "This is one of many stories I have. Let's take a character from here."   

"Okay. Wait, how many stories do you have?" Jaune asked, twirling his pen for around the hundredth time.  

"Including this one? Around ten, I guess." Replied Ruby, scouring the pages for an appropriate character to use. Jaune, in surprise, dropped his pen and scrambled to pick it back up.  

"Ten? I can barely think of one," He said, looking at Ruby's words, in a deflated tone.  

"What do you want to be?" Asked Ruby, looking at up at Jaune.  

"I've always wanted to a writer. I guess I'm just not cut out to be one," Jaune slumped down and landed his head on the table with a thud.  

"Hey don't be like that," Said Ruby, reassuringly. "You probably just haven't had the correct inspiration yet,"  

"You're telling me that you've been inspired to write all your stories?" Asked Jaune, looking up from his defeated position.  

"Well no," Jaune's head quickly rolled back over "Not all of them. Some of them are just idea's I have when I least expect it,"  

"Well maybe I'll get a hit of inspiration soon," said Jaune, muffled by his arms. Ruby looked down at her friend and pouted, annoyed that she couldn't find a way to make him happy.  

"You know what," Jaune looked up from his slump to look at Ruby in the corner of his eye "We're going to hang out more."  

"Am I going to get a choice in this?"  

"Nope." 

"Well then," Jaune said as he pulled himself up "What about this guy?"He asked pointing towards one of Ruby's margin doodles.

"Him? Oh that's Vav. He's supposed to be a superhero but he's kinda useless." Ruby explained. "I think he's perfect."

* * *

Around half an hour later they were done. In front of them sat a full piece of paper with everything about the character 'Vav', including the part about him being delightfully British, whatever that ment.

"Wow, that got a little easier as we went on," Said Jaune, felling a little bit more proud and happy that he had at the beginning of the exercise.

"It helps I had already designed the character," Said Ruby, cracking her fingers while leaning back. Jaune gave off a giggle as the bell went. 

"Alright class," Shouted Glynda "Please place your work on my desk before you leave."  Ruby gathered her equipment and placed the piece of paper down, following Jaune out the door.

"You know what? I'm glad you decided to team up  with me," Said Jaune, as he turned to Ruby.

"So am I. We should hang out more,"

"Yeah. That'd be cool," Said Jaune, a smile on his face.

"Ooh, I'l intorduce you to my friends since it's lunch."

"That's good.I'd introduce you to mine but I don't have any." Admitted Jaune, his smile gone.

"That's not entirely true now." Said Ruby, helping share her smile with the blonde.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading. As I assume you know RWBY Vol. 4 has now started. If you haven't seen it, why? Come on get to it. If you have I'll hazard a guess and say that you're probably as excited as I am fro the next EP. Anyway, Ihope you enjoyed. Please leave a comment. Check out my Patreon. And I'll see you next time.


	10. Tounament soon

"Come on. Nearly there. Yes!" Exclaimed Ruby as she threw up her arms in victory, narrowly dropping the controller in her hands. Her eyes locked however when she heard the sound of giggling from the other couch. "What are you giggling at?" Ruby asked the laughing ravenette.  

"Nothing. Just how focused you were," Explained Blake, recovering from her fit of giggles. She was looking over at the other couch which had been completely taken over by the smaller girl who was currently sprawled all over it.  

"I've been stuck on this boss for a week,"  

"Really?" I beat him first try," Said Blake, her attention stolen again by her book.Ruby simply her tongue out at her sister's girlfriend and went back to the game. "Hey, where's Yang? I know she was going to speak to Junior about something but I thought she'd be back by now,"  

"She said she was going to the gym after,"  

"When did she say that?" Asked Blake, her eyes temporarily taken from her book.  

"At the same time she said she was going to Juniors. You were just to engrossed in your book to even notice what she'd said,"  

"Well it's a good book,"  

"What's it called?"  

"The Mad King's Reign by Ryan Haywood,"  

"What's it about?"  

"It's about a group of idiots who are attempting to defeat the king, however they are terrible at everything. I mean one of them keeps feigning heart attacks to try and get out of situations,"  

"Okay then," Ruby screwed up her face in confusion but quickly fixes it as she brought her attention back to the game. "Why would I dip my head in wax?" She asked quietly to herself. Her attention was quickly grabbed by the sound of the front door opening and closing, which was soon followed by the sound of a heavy object, Yaang's gym bag, being dropped. Knowing that she wasn't in any immediate danger Ruby once again tried to focus on the game in front of her but was distracted when a pair a boxing gloves landed on her stomach. "Ahh. Yang!"  

"Sup scrub," Sadi Yang in a cheery tone.  

"Why are you so... Oh my god Yang what happened?" At hearing Ruby say that Blake's attention was brought to her girlfriends face which currently wore a black eye.  

"huh? Oh this?" Asked Yang, pointing at the discolored skin "It's nothing. I was in a sparring match and my partner mat have punched me a little too hard. Y'know like it was a really match or something,"  

"Jesus Yang," Said Blake, with a concerned tone in her voice "That looks really bad."  

"Ah don't worry, It'll disappear within a couple of days anyway. Man if this is how you act when I get hit by a sparring glove how are you going to act when I get hit by a real one."  

"Hopefully we'll be expecting you to have a bruise when you come home from that one,"  

"True," Yang looked at though she was going to say something else but was cut off by her phone which started to ring. She pulled it out and look at the caller ID. "Huh. It's the coach. I'm going to take this." Once Yang had finished her sentence she proceeded to leave the room.  

"You're dead again by the way," Said Blake as she returned to her book.  

"Huh," was the sound that ruby made in confusion. However her confusion was replaced with a slight amount of anger when she realized that her character was back at the last bonfire she had been at.  

Yang looked down at her phone confused as to why her coach was phoning her not long after having seen him. She swiped answer and brought the phone up to her ear.  

"Sup coachy. Why ya calling?" She said through the phone.  

"Hey Yang I was wondering. I was speaking to the Vytal Tournament organizers about Pyrrha's position and they asked if there was anyone else that I felt would be good enough to be entered," On the other side of the phone Yang could hear the couch clear his throat before asking his next question. "Yang Xiao Long, how would you feel to participate in the boxing tournament at the Vytal festival?"  

"I.. Um well," Yang was speechless. She hadn't expected to be in any tournaments this early given that she was still to even enter a regular match, "Of course I would love to."  

"Great, I'll tell them that you said yes. I'll speak to you later."  

"Yeah see you then," Yagn lowered the phone and hung up. She looked at the blank screen for a few moments before she started jumping up in the air. She ran through to the living room and tackled her little sister into a death hug, all the while wearing a larger grin than normal.  

"Gah. What the fuck? Yang?" Exclaimed Ruby as flew forward at the unexpected attack. Blake looked on confused and decided to bookmark her place. Eventually Yang got off of her sister had locked her eyes on her unsuspecting girlfriend. Blake's eyes went wide with shock as she saw her girlfriend, tackle her with a large death grip like hug while the youngest of them recovered.   

"Okay Yang. What's this all about?" Asked Blake, managing to talk through her lungs being crushed. Yang simply pulled back and looked her girlfriend in the eyes.  

"I'm in," Was all she said as she stood up.   

"In?" Questioned Ruby "In what?"  

"Well I'm not in exactly I've still got to qualify but..."  

"Yang! What are you talking about?" Asked Blake, clasping her hands on Yang's shoulders.  

"Oh. The Vytal tournament. I'm getting to qualify in it,"  

"Really?" Asked Ruby, bouncing up from her seat and grabbing the sleeve of Yangs hoodie.  

"Yup," Said Yang, her thought's drifting for a couple of seconds before she snapped her head to Blake and Ruby. "I want to celebrate. Invite Weiss and your friends,"   

"Wait this is just for qualifying right? You're not actually in yet, are you?" Asked Ruby.  

"No," Responded Yang as she pulled her phone out of her pocket "But I still want to celebrate. Even the little things," 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you enjoyed. If you would be so kind as to leave a comment. I also have a Patreon at www.patreon.com/trouble2381. I'll see you guys next time.


	11. Party Time

At first Yang had planned for the party to be a small occasion but by the time Yang had invited her friends, of which there were plenty and told them they could bring a plus one. Ruby had invited Weiss, Nora, Ren and Jaune whereas Blake didn't have to invite anyone seeing as Yang had invited everyone she was going to. The place wasn't to loud but it was enough that everyone had to speak in a raised voice just to be heard. It reminded Ruby of Juniors bar a little.    
   
She passed through the crowd, her hand full of drinks all meant for her friend who had arrived early enough to secure a couch.  
   
"Ok. Beer for Nora, beer for Ren. Cider for Weiss and a Diet Coke for Jaune. " she said as she passed out the drinks.  
   
"I'm still a little shocked that you're not mocking me for not drinking, " Said Jaune, as he took a sip from his can. "The last group I hung around with would have laughed at me."  
   
"Hey, it's not your fault that you're a lightweight, " Responded Nora as she took a swig from her bottle.  
   
"Thanks," Replied Jaune "I think."  
   
"Don't worry. She means well." Reassured Ren.  
   
"So are you two a thing?" Asked Weiss, pointing between Nora and Ren. Causing Nora to nearly spit take her beer and Ren's eyes to grow ever so slightly wider.  
   
"What? No. There's no way. Not that I'm saying he's not handsome or that it would be a bad idea.  I'm just saying... um." Rambled Nora, trailing off.  
   
"Hey guys," Said Yang, who decided to lean atop her sisters shoulders. "Hope you're enjoying yourselves," she looked around the group until her eyes locked onto Jaune

 "Hi. I don't believe we've been introduced. I'm Yang, Ruby's big sister." She said placing her hand out.  
   
"Hi. I'm Jaune. I'm one of Ruby's classmates." Jaune reached out and took Yang's hand. His face visible changing when Yang gripped his hand to shake it. Ruby looked up to her sister and recognized the little smirk on the corner of her mouth. She soon let go of the poor boy and stood up straight.  
"Anyway, I'd like to introduce you to my friend from the gym. Pyrrha this is my sister Ruby and her friends. Ruby this is the Pyrrha I keep talking about." Behind her sister stood a nervous looking redhead.  
   
"Hello," She said, waving her hand a little.  
   
"Hi. I've heard a lot about you." Replied Ruby  
   
"And me you,"  
   
"Where's Penny?" Asked Yang after giving the room a once over.  
   
"I invited her but she couldn't make it." Explained Ruby, taking a drink of her own cider.  
   
"That's a shame," Yang opened her mouth as if to say something but she turned her head quickly down the hallway. "I think Tucker just arrived. Excuse me I must cockblock him." She then started her way down the hall. Ruby shook her head and was about to say something until she noticed that both Jaune and Pyrrha were looking around the room nervously. She them look to Weiss to find that she had already finished her drink and was on the move to secure another. Ruby simply looked around the room until she found Blake talking to a blonde guy who even from the back Ruby could tell had his shirt wide open.

She could also tell that Blake was getting tired of whatever he was saying, Ruby then made it her goal to help the ravenette. She walked over to them and when she was close enough she began to hear what he was saying.

   
"And so I says to the guy that he needed to stop that or..." Even from less than a sentence Ruby could tell that whatever story he was telling Blake would not be interested. Then Ruby saw her chance.  
   
"Hey Blake," She said once she was close enough "Yang was looking for you."  She said, finishing with a wink. Blake seemed to smirk a thank you at her and turned to the annoying blonde.  
   
"Sorry Sun. The girlfriend's apparently calling," Ruby had to stop herself laughing when she saw the expression on his face drop.  
   
"Oh you're... and you have... okay my bad I'll just..." Sun said, trailing off as he turned and walk away.  
   
"Thank you. I've been trying to shake him off for a while but he just wouldn't take the hint." Blake swiped a few  strands of hair, which had fallen, back over her ear.  
   
"Come sit by us," Said Ruby as she practically started to pull her towards the couch. She stopped however when she felt Blake stop moving. She turned to see her staring out the window, almost frozen. "Blake?" Blake seemed to snap back to reality and looked down at the smaller girl. "Are you okay?" She asked, concerned.  
   
"Yeah I'm fine. I just thought I saw something." Ruby gave her a quizzical look before she continued pulling the ravenette.

  "Hey guys." Said Ruby as she sat Blake down before sitting down next to Weiss who had returned with a glass rather than a bottle. Ruby just smiled at her girlfriend who just smiled back "Whatcha drinkin'?" She asked Weiss, pointing at the glass.  
   
"Rum and Coke, " replied Weiss,  taking a long sip.  
   
"Oh can I have a sip?" Asked Ruby, reaching out a little. However Weiss pulled her glass away before pointing at Ruby's bottle.  
   
"No. You have a drink already!" Ruby pulled away with a small pout. Though she already knew that she was going to be declined. So she simply took a sip of her own drink and looked over to see Jaune and Pyrrha talking, though both of them looked shy. Though to her surprise Pyrrha looked more shy than Jaune.  
   
"RUBY! COME HERE!" They heard Yang shout from across the flat. Ruby smiled at the group and cautiously moved away leaving Weiss feeling strangly alone. Despite being with Blake, someone she knew, she still felt like she was alone. Maybe that's why her drink was more rum than coke with a dash of vodka. It tasted terrible but she would refuse to let herself leave it undrunk.  

* * *

 

It took around an hour and a few more drinks for Blake to notice that Weiss was acting weird. It had started when Weiss for some bizarre reason seemed to brag about dating Ruby. It had started once Pyrrha had asked about Nora and Ren's relationship,  when Nora was trying to explain the situation Weiss seemed to interject as many times as she could. When Weiss interjected for the third time Blake decided to intervene.

“Hey Weiss,” Said Blake, as she came up behind the heiress. “Are you okay?”

“Huh. Yes of course I am,” Replied Weiss, just before turning her head to sharply and losing her balance slightly, despite sitting down. Blake screwed her face up at the scene and decided to check Weiss’ drink. She slightly moved the drink so that her cold hover her nose over it and gave it a whiff. She nearly recoiled at the stench.

“Weiss? What are you drinking?” Weiss looked up at Blake before looking down at her glass. She thought for a moment before returning her gaze the ravenette, hovering above her.

“I’m not to sure anymore,” This made up Blake’s mind.

“Yeah, okay. Come on,” Said Blake, hoisting Weiss up taking the drink from her hands. Weiss reluctantly got to her feet and allowed herself to be brought to the door to the living room before stopping in her tracks. “Come on Weiss!” Said Blake, as calmly as she could.

“Where are you taking me?” She asked.

“I’m taking you to bed,” Blake told her.

“Sorry Blake but I already have a girlfriend. And I believe you do too,” Weiss stated, with no sense of humor in her voice.

“No Weiss. You’re drunk,” Blake said. Weiss looked as though she was going to retort with something but after failing to turn around she decided to keep her mouth shut and be lead to Ruby’s bedroom. Once there Weiss seemed to lock on ot the bed and sped up only to trip herself up but land safely on the bed. After seeing this Blake knew that she would need to look after this girl for a little bit longer and so went over to tuck her in.

"Well... um. A few years ago when I was only around ten," Blake started, unsure of how to go on. "My father used to work at one of your families old factories. Until he was made redundant.  I've never been able to forgive your family,"  
   
"I'm sorry. Did he find a new job?"  
   
"Yes.  However he was killed in an accident soon after." Weiss was still for a moment before it hit her.   
"If your father hadn't lost his job..."  
   
"Then he wouldn't have died," finished Blake. She flattened out the covers beside her leg before standing up and walking towards the door.  
   
"Blake. Wait," Said Weiss, her arm out and feeling more sober. Blake turned back to the heiress, the area around her eyes a shade more red in a way that only Weiss could recognize. "I'm sorry."  
   
"No you're not," she stated "You can't be sorry for something you didn't do," Blake moved back over and took Weiss' hand "Its okay."  
   
"I don't know what else to say,"  
   
"Don't say anything. Just try and sleep. The party is wrapping up anyway, I can feel it," and with that Blake left the room, leaving Weiss with her thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading. I'd just like to let out guys know that this story may be going on a slight hiatus for a bit while I continue to write the rest of this story. As always I have a Patreon at www.patreon.com/trouble2381, If you could leave a comment it would be greatly appreciated and I'll see you guys next time.
> 
> EDIT: Thank you to RealTerminal and 50_Shades_Of_Fae for pointing out that a whole section went missing. Anyway I've rewrote it and updated the chapter. Sorry about that.


	12. Hungover

The first thing Weiss noticed was the blaring headache that made her regret all of her decisions up to that point. The second thing was the warm body that had wrapped itself up with her, making her vision a mixture of brown and red. The closeness between her and Ruby reminded her of why her life was going well but the instant she moved the headache came back with a vengeance. She realized that she must have been hungover due to feeling a the symptoms she's heard about from the others at the dorm. To the smaller girls delight Weiss cuddled closer to her, as if to steal her warmth.   
   
Ruby involuntarily smiled when she felt the added pressure on her back. She wanted to turn around but decided to give it a minute when she  heard a wince, close to what she remembered Yang being like when she had a hangover. Soon she heard the soft snores of the heiress indicating that she had fallen back asleep. Ruby carefully pulled Weiss' arm off of her in order to get her girlfriend a glass of water and some painkillers in she could find any. She quickly checked the time to see that it was only 7:56 in the morning, meaning that it was okay to go back to sleep when she gets back.    
   
When she got to the kitchen her first movement was to get the painkillers.  To do that she started rummaging through the drawers until she eventually found a small box. She took a couple tablets and left the rest on the counter in case Blake and/or Yang needed some. Next she pulled out a small glass from the cupboard and proceeded to fill it up with water.

   
She was about to go back through with them when she nearly bumped into her sister, who stared at her with dead eyes and her hair a mess. It reminded Ruby of how the saiyans looked when they became super. Yang's eyes brightness however when she looked down and saw the water and tablets in her hands.   
   
"Yang no. These are for Weiss," Ruby explained. Yang replied with a grunt of disapproval.  "I left the pills out for you and Blake. How is she this morning? " Ruby asked. Yang shrugged her shoulders and gave another grunt that sounded like 'I dunno'. Ruby smiled and shook her head.  "I'm gonna try and get some more sleep,"   
   
"Alright," Yang managed to say. Her throat killing her as she reached for a glass from the cupboard. She could hear her sister sniggering at her but she currently didn't have the energy to do anything about it. She reached out for the tap and pulled it on a bit too hard. The glass filled up to fast and water sprayed everywhere.  She quickly turned it off and was glad she was only wearing last night's clothes. She grabbed a couple painkillers and threw them on her mouth before taking a large gulp of water and swallowing it all down. She grabbed another glass and two more tablets before going back through to her room where her sleeping beauty lay. When arrived she placed the glass and the tablets onto the bedside table at her side of the bed. Yang took a drink from her own glass and sat it down next to her as she tried to fall back asleep again. Within a few seconds of laying her head down she was out.

-  
Soon Blake awoke, groggy and wishing that she hadn't. She looked over to see Yang asleep with her back to her. Blake smiled and turned back to her own side to see a glass and what she assumed where painkillers. She would have thought that this was a sweet gesture if only Yang had actually put water into the glass. She reached out and grabbed the tablets, she could feel some slight throbbing telling her that she was hungover but to a lesser extent than Weiss would currently be feeling after drinking all that she had. She looked at the tablets in her hand, she had never been great at taking pills her gag reflex always seemed to work overtime to stop her being able to. She decided against taking them instead she needed a drink and since the blonde was nice enough to forget and fill her glass she knew that she would have to steal hers instead.    
   
Blake sat up and looked over to her prize, the glass, then to the challenge, not waking up the dragon or in this case Yang. She carefully positioned herself into a stable pose that she could snatch the glass from. She reaches out over the blonde, careful not to disturb her. However, her position was not as stable as she thought as her legs quickly slide out from under her and forced her to land on top of Yang's side.The boxer awoke with a start turned onto her back to catch Blake, who just looked down at her with a surprised expression on her face

  
"What are you doing?" Asked Yang, confused as to why she had been woken up.   
   
"I was getting a drink," Explained Blake, making a move to get off of Yang.   
   
"But I got you a drink,"   
   
"No you didn't,"   
   
"Yeah I did,"   
   
"No, you got me a glass and must have forgotten to actually fill it," Yang burrowed her eyebrows and looked over to the bedside cabinet where she saw a bone dry glass.   
   
"Shit."  Was all Yang could say as she reached out for her own glass and handed it to the ravenette.    
   
"Thanks, " Said Blake, as she took a drink. Feeling almost instantly better, not great but it was better.   
   
"Hey Blake," Started Yang as she rubbed her eyes. "We haven't been on a proper date yet have we?" Blake thought for a minute before coming to the same conclusion that Yang did.    
   
"No. We haven't," Blake agreed as she sat up against the headboard.   
   
"Tonight."   
   
"What?"    
   
"We'll go on a date tonight,"   
   
"Will you be okay?" Asked Blake, looking down at her girlfriend.    
   
"Yeah," she replied looking up at Blake. "I'll be fine."   
   
\-   
In the other room Weiss started stirring. She felt like her live hot water bottle had left her but when she looked she saw that Ruby was still there and was even more snuggled in. This, instead of reassuring her, made her more suspicious.

 She threw her arm out to find her phone but instead found a cold feeling object and two smaller objects beside it. Weiss looked back to see what it was and found a glass of water and what looked like two tablets of paracetamol. She turned back to the smaller girl in her arms and smiled down at her cute, sleeping face and wondered what she'd ever done to deserve a girlfriend like her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading. I know it's been a while, I've just not been writing for a while. But hopefully I'm back to rise... anyway. Please leave a comment as any and all feedback it is all appreciated and helps.


	13. Frisky Business

"Okay we'll be back in a couple of hours," said Yang to Ruby and Weiss, who where currently huddled on the sofa.  
  
"I know Yang," said Ruby "You already told us. Are you nervous?"

  
Yang looked at her sister with a shocked expression "Nervous? Me? No. Why would I..."  
  
"You're rambling. You never ramble unless you're super nervous," Ruby looked up at her sister "It'll be fine. Go have fun." Yang looked down at her sister, defeated.   
  
"Okay. Yeah sure. Um... just make sure you eat okay." Yang looked up at Weiss who currently holding her little sister in her arms. "Weiss, I don't care whether you're here or not when we get back." Weiss nodded and looked down at the girl on her arms.  
  
To stop any real tension brewing Blake entered the room dressed in black pants and a white button  up shirt. "You ready to go?" She asked looking over the situation with Yang in her brown pants and jacket and the other two under a blanket, their state of dress was unknown.  
  
"Huh? Yeah. I'll just grab my wallet," Said Yang,  as she walks over to the table beside her seat and grabbed her yellow wallet, wrecked due to usage.  
  
"You need a new wallet," Stated Blake, pointing at the yellow mess in Yangs hand.   
  
"Shut up." She said as she put it in her jacket pocket.   
  
"Come on. See ya Ruby. See ya Weiss," said Blake as she left the room.  
  
"I'll just be a couple of hours.  Don't wait up." Said Yang, cheerily as she kisses Ruby on the cheek. At the same time staring at Weiss, almost with intent to kill.

Yang pulled away and left to catch up with Blake. When they left the house Ruby's attention gravitated towards the TV while Weiss stared down the hallway after Yang, a little pissed at how she acted. As if she was the scum of the earth. Due to this, Weiss' mind began to wander mainly to the idea that Yang would keep Ruby away from her.   
  
Weiss instinctively wrapped her arms tighter around the lithe girl who was sitting close to her. She could feel the softness of her dressing gown making her feel more secure. Weiss could feel Ruby snuggle up to her making her gown undo a little, giving Weiss an idea. She snuck her hand into the gown and placed her hand on Ruby's bare belly. Ruby let out a small moan and shuffled a little making the heiress' hand move around. Weiss smirked and moved her hand more downward eventually finding the edges of the underwear the Ruby had put on. Weiss went further finding her fingers in a small patch of hair that Ruby had left, but Weiss wasn't even close to being down. Her hand kept exploring until she found the moist netherlips of the smaller girl.   
  
Ruby whimpered a little as she felt Weiss' delicate fingers started to draw circles on her lips and gradually draw closer to her hole.  
  
"Uh, Weiss," moaned Ruby, her head rolling back slightly so it sat on Weiss shoulder.  Ruby looked back to see Weiss staring at her intently before she was pulled up for a kiss. Weiss prodded her tongue at Ruby's lips, asking for entry which was given to her.  


 As she explored the little red heads mouth, her index finger found it's mark and started to prod Ruby's entrance. Ruby started to moan into the heiresses mouth but Weiss refused to drop the kiss. Weiss could hear Ruby's breathing become more erratic, knowing that she was nearing her end. Ruby broke the kiss as she started to  moan louder, muffled now by her bottom lip. Weiss smiled and started to move her other hand into position on Ruby's breast, and started massaging it while rubbing the nipple.

  
"Weiss," moaned Ruby,  her mouth open as her breathing sped up even more. Weiss knew Ruby was close and so speed up her movements. "Weiss. I'm..." was all Ruby managed to say before she shuddered and let out a loud moan as well as shrink down deeper into Weiss' arms. When she recovered she straightened herself up and looked up at her girlfriend.  "What was that for?" She asked Weiss.   
  
Weiss could only open her mouth in silence as she tried to decide what to tell her. "Well... um..." she mumbled "It was kind of to get some form of revenge on your sister."  
  
"Really?" She asked, a stern look on her face. "How was that revenge on Yang? And what for?"  
  
" I don't know. I just didn't like the way she looked at me. As though I am worst person she could ever meet." Weiss explained. Ruby nodded along, not really understanding where Weiss was coming from. Then her eyes lit up with an idea.

  
"Speaking of revenge," she said,  sliding out of Weiss' arms.

 "What are you doing?" Asked Weiss, as Ruby sunk deeper. She was now turned to face Weiss as she descended. Weiss continued looking at her with a confused look even as she disappeared under the blanket. She stayed confused for a moment before until she felt Ruby's hot breath on her own private area, causing her to give off a cold shiver. She then felt cold hands slowly start to peel off the underwear that she was wearing. She felt the hands travel more and more down until she could no longer feel the hands or her panties on her skin. Though soon a hand appeared above the rim of the blanket holding Weiss' panties. Weiss pulled the underwear from Ruby's grasp and as soon as Weiss held them the hand quickly retreated back. She felt some shuffling and then as it died down she felt a worm, wet tongue slowly drag itself up from the bottom of Weiss' pussy all the way to the top.

Soon enough Ruby had found Weiss' clit and had started twisting her tongue around it before she started spelling her name. The motions started to make the heiress moan quietly, as if to not disturb anyone despite being alone in the apartment. Though, as soon as Ruby speed up her movements Weiss' moans became louder until eventually she felt a wave of pleasure and sunk down.

Ruby remerged from the blanket and took a place, sitting to Weiss' side in a comfortable position with her head on the heiress' shoulder. With both of them feeling sleepy Ruby started to close her eyes first with Weiss following soon behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Please leave a comment and any sort of feedback as it is always greatly appreciated.


	14. Date Night

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Blake, after seeing Yang furrow her eyebrows for the third time in five minutes.   
  
"Huh. Yeah, I think my headache is trying to come back," Yang lied, the truth was that Yang was concerned with leaving Ruby alone with Weiss. God know what the ice queen could be doing to her little sister.  
  
"Hey Yang?" Blake's voice broke Yang's train of thought and made her look up at the ravenette. "Where are we going?"  
  
"We're going to a small restaurant that my dad used to take me and Ruby all the time when we were kids," Yang explained, her mouth both grinning and watering at the memories.  
  
"What's it called?"  
  
"You'll see," Despite it not being physically possible, Blake could swear that Yang's grin somehow grew in size. They walked in silence for a couple more moments before Yang broke the it. "Here we are," Blake didn't know how to react. She could smile, laugh, be shocked or confused. She went with the latter as she looked over to her girlfriend.

"Yang? What is this place?" She asked. In front of them was a small building with windows around half of in. The insides looked like a small restaurant with a few of the tables filled. However, the most striking thing to Blake was the large lit up sign that simply read 'Hamburger'

"This is where we're gonna eat. Then I guess we can do something else as well," She looked over to Blake and saw that her facial expression had changed from confused to confused but with the small hint of a smile.

"This is so like you," She said looking over to the blonde. Yang simply looked over at her and gave her a wink before she made off to the restaurant. Blake shook her head before following behind. Once at the doors Yang held them open for the ravenette who slightly nodded her head as she passed. They sat down at a window booth giving them a good view of a side street which due to the time gradually lit up from the streetlights and from the accompanying store fronts. Blake leaned back into the seat across from the blonde who sat, looking around with a childlike gleam in her eye. "How long has it been since you last came here?" Asked Blake.

"Uhh. I guess it was around four years ago," She said, before her smile dropped a little. "Just before me and Dad fell out."

"'Fell out?' What happened?" Blake asked as she leaned over the table, worry in her eye.

"It's no big deal. We just fell out over how I lived my life. I was more of a party animal back then, the boxing didn't help," Yang explained, before she could continue a waitress came up for their order. Yang ordered a regular burger with everything with a chocolate milkshake, Blake ordered the same but mainly for the waitress to leave for Yang to continue her story. “Apparently I started to remind him of my mother a little too much for his liking. I told him that he didn’t get to choose how I lived my life. We then proceeded to have an argument. During that I decided to move out.”

“How did Ruby feel about this?” Blake asked.

“I don’t know. We stopped arguing when Ruby walked in on us. We had woken her up with all the shouting. I couldn’t bear to be in the same room as my dad so I walked out and started looking up cheap apartments on my phone.” The waitress then came back over with their drinks. “Ruby wasn’t too happy when I told her I was leaving but I had already made up my mind.”

“And now she’s staying with you.” Blake pointed out.

“That’s only because Dad’s on a business trip. Though I think we might have a hard time getting her to move back out.”

“How long is his trip?”

“He told me it would take him about two years.”

“That’s a long trip,”

“Well,” Started Yang before she took a sip of her milkshake “He’s overseeing the construction of a building and making sure that the place is up and running. I don’t know if he’s being made to do it or if he volunteered.” She looked up at Blake to see that she was now staring at her drink, swirling the straw around. “Anyway, enough about me. I want to know more about you.”

“Me?” Blake asked, looking up at the blonde “What do you want to know?”

“Well, tell me about your childhood?” Yang asked, sipping her drink.

“Anything specific?” Blake asked, gesturing her hands in the process.

“Hmm. Where did you grow up?”

“Well, when I was younger I lived on Menagerie. But when I was around four I moved to Vale.”

“Why?”

“My father’s work,” Explained Blake, her eyes looking out of the window.

“Sorry. I tried not to bring him up but he did anyway,” apologized Yang.

“Yeah,” Blake took a deep breath before continuing “Anyway, I went to a small local school. I didn’t make many friends but there was one boy. We became friend’s pretty quickly. But I recently stopped being friends with him… as you know.”

“Your ex,” Yang guessed, not as a question since she already knew.

“Yeah. You know quite well how that ended.”

“Quite violently I believe,”

“No thanks l to you,”

“Hey, he started it.” Blake giggled a little. Before she could go on the waitress came back over with their food. In front of them now sat two identical plates, covered in a delicious looking burger surrounded by fries. Blake looked up to the waitress in order to thank her, the waitress had dark skin and green hair. Blake thanked her and she walked away. She looked back to Yang to see that she had already picked her burger up and was struggling to fit even a single bite in her mouth. The burger was massive to the point where it had a skewer in it to keep it together. Since Yang had removed hers Blake could see that almost everything you could ever want on a burger was on it, from lettuce to tomatoes. Once she was finished with her single bite Yang’s face was one of bliss and nostalgia.

“Nice?” Blake asked, a smile on her face at her girlfriend’s reaction. Yang simply pointed at Blake’s burger with a face that told her to eat hers. Blake simply gave a confused look before removing her skewer and picking up her own burger. After a few seconds of adjusting she positioned herself to be able to actually bite into the burger. Once the burger had actually been bitten, Blake couldn’t believe the taste. She looked up at Yang who gave her a look that said, ‘It’s good right?’.

Blake swallowed and gave her girlfriend a pleased look. “That was incredible,” She exclaimed as Yang picked up several fries, dipped in ketchup.

“I know right. And you have a whole burger left to eat,” Yang stated, stretching the word ‘And’. Yang couldn’t help but grin at the face that Blake made as she looked down. “Before you can’t speak. What would you like to do after this,” Blake thought for a second before responding.

“Well, there’s a new book out this week. If you don’t mind we could go round the book store,” Blake tailed off at the end, feeling like her idea was going to be shot down. So she was shocked when she saw Yang nodding.

“Sure, I loved going to the bookstore with Ruby when she was younger. I’ll happily come,” Blake held back the urge to leap across the table and hold her girlfriend in an embrace. Except she thought she did. When she found that her sight comprised mostly of blonde hair she realized that she failed in the whole holding back thing. Yang couldn’t help but be happy that she had managed to get more e information about Blake’s past so in celebration she wrapped her own arms around the ravenette.

Blake was simply happy that she got away with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading. I meant to put this chapter up on the weekend but I was busy with... well you can guess what. Please leave a comment or any sort of feedback as it is greatly appreciated. See you guys next time.


	15. Sister

It was an hour after she got up that she received the text.

“Ruby, I am moving some stuff out of my sister’s apartment. Could you come over and give us some help,” Ruby looked at her phone for a couple of seconds before the actual message sunk in. Ruby quickly popped the keyboard up and typed out her response.

“Yeah sure. Where does your sister live?” Ruby lunched herself from her seat in a fashion that Blake had already gotten used to the point that she didn’t look up from her book but simply asked a question.

“What are you doing?” She asked, eye’s placed firmly on the page in front of her.

“Weiss has asked for my help,” Ruby said, catching herself on the door. “I don’t know what time I’ll be home,” Ruby then slipped away towards her room where she threw on a red t-shirt and jeans. She then returned to the living room, boots in hand. As she put her feet into her boots her phone made one more noise that Ruby correctly assumed was Weiss sending her the address to her sister’s apartment.

“Have you ever been to her sister’s place?” Blake asked, looking up from her book. Blake had only woken up around a half hour after Ruby meaning that she was only in her silk dressing gown that stopped at her knees, underneath she wore thin pyjama bottoms decorated with cute artistic kittens. In her lap sat her book, now closed with a bookmark sitting out of the top. Ruby realized that it was the same book that Yang told her that she had bought for Blake, but from the look of it she had hardly read any of it. Then Ruby realized that she had gone back a few pages. She smiled to herself and decided not to bring it up.

“Nope, but Weiss sent me the address,” Ruby then stood up, looking at her phone. “It’s not actually that far,” She remarked after seeing the address. Weiss’ sister’s apartment was around three blocks away. “If Yang’s back from training before me tell her where I am. If you don’t tell her straight away she’ll start to panic,”

“Okay. Have fun,” Blake said as Ruby started to leave the room.

“I will,” Ruby called back, before grabbing her keys and leaving the apartment.

* * *

 

After the ten minute walk over to the address that as given to her, Ruby was left looking up at the apartment complex in front of her. She moved over the door and looked at the accompanying buzzers. They were all rather indiscreet except for one that looked like it had been replaced not that long ago, on it simply read “SCHNEE” in delicate handwriting. Ruby pushed the buzzer and a few seconds later heard a mature female voice come through the speaker.

“Yes?” It asked, Ruby’s mouth became suddenly dry before she composed herself.

“Hi, I’m Ruby. Weiss called me over to help move something,”

“Ah. Hold on.” The voice was followed by the sound of a phone being put down and the door unlocking. Ruby took a deep breath before entering the building itself. Inside the first floor only consisted of an apartment and the beginning of the stairs. After judging that the apartment beside her was not her destination she started to climb the stairs. It took her around five flights before she found the correct door. She stopped to compose herself before raising her fist to the door. It took a couple of seconds before the door opened and Weiss appeared on the other side.

“Ruby?” Questioned Weiss, a confused look on her face. “What are you doing here?”

“Um…” Ruby shared Weiss’s look of confusion “You asked me to come over to help,”

“Help?” Weiss’ attention was grabbed by the middle distance as she tried to think about what Ruby meant.

“I think that would be my fault,” Came a voice from behind the door, catching Weiss’ attention. Ruby recognised the voice from the speaker. From around the door came a woman who Ruby guess was around four years older than Weiss. She could almost be mistaken for her given that they had similar facial feature, posture and hair colour to boot. However, Weiss was noticeably shorter than her. She stepped in front of Weiss and held her hand out to the red-haired girl. “Hello. My name is Winter. I’m Weiss’ sister.” Ruby rose her hand up and shook Winter’s hand.

“I’m Ruby,” She managed to ease out.

“I guessed as much. Would you like to come in? I’ve just made a pot of tea.” Ruby looked over to Weiss, in an attempt get an appropriate answer from her but she was to occupied with giving her sister a death glare, one that she was familiar with given the frequency she gave it to Yang. After getting no response from Weiss, Ruby decided to nod at Winter. Winter gave a kind smile and stepped back from the door, opening it wide enough for Ruby to walk in. Ruby smiled back and walked in. She looked over to her girlfriend who simply looked back with a bemused expression. Winter was already gone, walking down the hall. Ruby decided to follow the elder Schnee, leaving Weiss to close the door.

Soon after Winter, Ruby entered the main room to find that the main colour scheme was white. White couches, white curtains and even a white TV. The curtains were drawn wide allowing the room to be almost completely lit up. On the walls sat mainly pictures of Winter, Weiss and some other people who shared the same hair colour, Ruby presumed that they must be other members of the Schnee family

“Please. Take a seat,” Said Winter, motioning towards the sofa. Ruby, unsure how to act, simply nodded and took a seat. Across the coffee table Winter sat down and picked up the teapot that was sitting on the table. She started to pour the contents into three identical cups, all of them white but with a light blue inside. “Milk?” She asked, booting Ruby out of the hypnotism that the tea pouring had put her in. She looked up to see Winter looking back, awaiting her answer. Ruby nodded her head when she realized how dry her mouth had become. Winter gave her a kind smile as she poured a small amount of milk into each cup, changing the once dark liquid into a lighter colour that helped match it with the rest of the room. “Take as much sugar as you like,” Said Winter as she passed a cup and saucer over to her. Ruby took the tea and looked over to a small metal container with a spoon coming out of the top.  She reached out and pulled out the spoon and the sugar that sat at the end. She looked up to the white-haired woman for some kind of approval. She was given a small smile which prompted Ruby to put one spoon of sugar in her cup, then another and another until she had placed five spoonful’s in her cup. She took a small sip as Weiss entered the room.

“Winter? What do you mean by ‘your fault’?” She asked her sister. Winter, placed her own tea down and looked up at her sister.

“Well. I mean that I invited her,” Winter replied, nonchalantly.

“You invited her?” Weiss’ face was a combination of shock and surprise before changing to confusion. “How?”

“Well I used your phone and gave her a quick text.”

“You used my phone!?” Weiss nearly shouted. “How… Why…” she stuttered. Winter stopped her by raising her hand, a technique that Ruby really wanted to learn.

“To answer how. It was simply really. You need to put a better password on your phone than your own birthday,” To this Weiss’ eyes went wide for a moment before she was looking towards the ground. “And as to why? Isn’t it obvious. I wanted to meet the person that had stolen by little sister’s heart.” Ruby felt her cheeks heat up at Winter’s comment.

“What? But I never even told you her name,”

“Weiss. Her name is the only one on your phone with a love heart next to it.”

“Really?” Despite her silence, Ruby couldn’t help but speak up at hearing this.

“Yes,” Said Winter, as she left her sister gobsmacked. “She even has a picture of you as her background.”

“Winter!” Exclaimed Weiss, before she dropped down on to the couch with her hands hiding her face. Ruby sipped at her tea, soaking in this new information. A love heart was one thing, even Weiss’ name on Ruby’s phone has one, but her being Weiss’s background? The red tipped girl suddenly became very aware that her background was of anime characters. Weiss proceeded to stand up. “I’m going to the loo,” And so she walked through the hall. Ruby wasn’t sure what to do so she remained seated, sipping her tea.

“Ruby?” Said Winter, softly. “What has Weiss said about me?”

“Only that you’ve always supported her and you left as early as you could.” Explained Ruby.

“Well I guess that’s true,” Winter took a sip of her own tea before putting her cup and saucer on the table. “What she hasn’t told you is that I wasn’t always so supportive. Yes, she told you I left but I’m guessing she didn’t tell you that I left around two years before she was even born. I saw her when she was born but then I had another falling out with our father about the business. He wanted me to take over but I wanted to keep my career in the military. It wasn’t until mother died that I saw her again. I vowed to keep on contact and even at a young age I could see that she loved her music,” Winter picked up a tissue and brought it up to her eye to dab away a tear that had started to form. “I’m sorry, I’m not usually like this.”

“It’s okay,”

“Anyway, when I heard that father was grooming Weiss to take over the company despite her protests. I offered her the opportunity to come stay with me and pursue her dream. She however declined and proceeded to go behind our fathers back. After he found out she ran away. I take it you can guess the rest.” Ruby nodded and looked down the corridor that Weiss had gone down.

“How’s Papa Schnee taking it?” asked Ruby.

“Not well from what I can tell. He cut off all communication with us but he hasn’t cut off our trust funds. I don’t use mine anymore but I know that Weiss still has too. From what I can tell from the news he’s got our little brother to be his new Heir. Whitley always seemed to show an interest in the company but Father either wanted his eldest to take over or wanted to show off to his upper class ‘friends’ that he had an heiress instead of the usual heir,” Winter looked straight into Ruby’s eyes making the younger girl uncomfortable. “I’m sorry. I’ve been going on and haven’t learnt anything about you.”

“Me?” Squeaked out Ruby before clearing her throat.

“Yes. Tell me is it true that your sister is participating in this year’s Vytal festival?”

“Yes. She qualified last night. We should be getting the brackets in sometime soon.”

“That’s good to hear. I will be in control of security during the festival, just so you know. I’ll be working with my old commanding officer.”

“Good luck with that.”

“Thank you. Will your parents be attending?”

“No. My dad is away on business and be doesn’t approve of Yang’s boxing,”

“And your mother?”

“She died when I was young. And Yang’s mom just disappeared.”

“I’m sorry to hear about your mother.” An awkward silence fell upon them before Ruby couldn’t bear it anymore. She stood up and turned to the hallway.

“I’m going to see it Weiss is alright,” She said, before walking away. Winter just nodded and let her go. Ruby walked down the hall until she found a door that was shut tight with the sound of running water behind it. She rose her hand and rapped it against the door. “Weiss?” she said softly. The sound of water stopped, soon followed with a couple footsteps before the door was unlocked and opened. On the other side stood the white-haired heiress that Ruby remembered but with some large differences, such as missing makeup. “Are you okay?”

“Yes of course I’m okay,” She snapped, in her usual manner.

“What happened to your makeup?”

“I washed it off of course, you dolt. What do you think happened?”

“I... well…” was all Ruby could say, given that she wasn’t prepared for any questions. Weiss sighed and rolled her eyes before moving past Ruby and back to the main room.

“Winter, I’m going back home now. It was nice meeting you, let’s do it again soon,” Winter straightened, her skirt and stood up.

“Of course, sister,” Winter replied, bowing slightly. Weiss returned the compliment and turned to Ruby.

“Are you coming?”

“Um yeah. Good bye Winter,”

“Goodbye Ruby, I hope to see you again. I hope one day with a ring on your finger.” Ruby gave Winter a confused looked as Weiss rushed past toward the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading this chapter got away from me a little and went on for longer than usual which I don't mind at all. Given the time of year I believe that it would be appropriate to say... Happy New Year. May next year be better than the last one. As always please leave a comment or any sort of feedback as it is always greatly appreciated.


	16. The Awkward Ride home

It was a long silent car ride back to the Beacon dorms. After Ruby, had figured out what Winter had meant she remained as red as her t-shirt. While on the driver side Weiss seemed furious with her sister’s words. They remained wordless until they had fully parked outside the building. Weiss, without a sound, left the car and started walking away. Ruby quickly got out before Weiss locked the car, she followed her into the dorms all without saying a word. When they got to Weiss’ room, the white-haired girl sat on her bed leaving Ruby to close the door.

“Are you okay?” Asked Ruby, sitting down next to Weiss.

“Huh, Yes. I’m fine. It’s just,” Weiss didn’t finish, instead she let out a sigh and placed her head in her hands. “I’m sorry for what Winter did. It was out of line.”

“What part? Inviting me over or suggesting that we should get…” Ruby never got to finish her sentence as a soft hand covered her mouth.

“Please don’t say it. It was unbecoming of someone of her stature despite her… societal standing” Said Weiss. Ruby responded by nodding her head, confused a little by her girlfriends words, before the heiress lowered her hand. They continued to sit in silence for a moment before Ruby become uncomfortable enough to break it.

“So, um... I wrote another song for you.” Weiss lifted her head a little at that.

“You did?”

“Yeah,” Ruby reached into her pocket and fished out her USB Drive. “Here. It’s just the lyrics like last time.” Weiss looked at the stick in Ruby’s hand before looking up to look at her face. She reached out and took the drive from her hand, looking at it like it might evaporate in her hand. She quickly shook herself from her stupor and moved over to her desk where her laptop sat. She plugged it in and quickly scanned the contents. Aside from a few new files one caught Weiss’ attention more than the others. ‘Mirror Mirror – Weiss new Song’. “Yep, it’s that one,” Said Ruby over her shoulder, making Weiss flinch a little.

Weiss click on the file and once opened started reading the words. As she ready further and further she could feel her eyes begin to water. She could tell that Ruby had written this song for her in more ways than one. Yes, she knew that Ruby had literally wrote it for her but there was also the lyrics which resonated deeply with the heiress. She looked over at Ruby, who looked back with a worried expression on her face.

“Are you okay? Is there something wrong with it?” Asked the little red head, her own eyes skimming over the text on the screen. Weiss couldn’t help the smile that formed on her face, causing Ruby to give her a confused look. “Um… You’re crying and smiling? I’m confused,”

“You dolt. Come here,” Said Weiss, as she pulled Ruby towards her for a hug. Ruby flailed her arms for a few moments before wrapping her own arms around her girlfriend. They stayed like that for around a minute as Weiss slightly sobbed into Ruby’s shoulder, not loud enough to make Ruby worried but with enough tears to leave some visible marks on the red of Ruby’s hoodie. She quickly pulled away and composed herself, straightening out her dress. “Sorry. I don’t know what came over me.”

“It’s okay. I don’t mind. I always like holding you like that… I mean like we’re hugging not when you’re crying. I mean I’m fine with holding you when you’re crying I just-“ Ruby was swiftly interrupted by the placing of a finger on her lips.

“Stop mumbling you dolt.” Said Weiss. “Please allow me to take you home then I will write some music to go with the lyrics,”

“Yeah okay that’s fine with me,” Before Ruby had finished talking, Weiss had already stood up and was moving to grab her keys and head out the door. It took Ruby a couple of seconds before she realized that she should be following her. She quickly stood up and followed her white-haired girlfriend, who locked the door behind them. Weiss then escorted Ruby through the hall an out the doors, all the way to the car. All the while Ruby couldn’t quite wrap her head around how abrupt Weiss had been, especially since Ruby gave her the lyrics. Though after what Winter had said at her apartment she could understand that Weiss maybe wanted some time alone.

It would explain the cold stiff silence that hung in the air of the car as they drove towards Ruby and Yang’s apartment. Throughout the fifteen-minute-long drive between the dorms and the apartment Ruby constantly wanted to bring up something up as conversation, but before the words left her lips her nerves cut her off beforehand. Soon enough they arrived outside.

“Here we are,” Said Ruby, breaking the silence.

“Yes,” Replied Weiss, eyes fixed to the steering wheel.

“Uhh… Weiss? Are you okay?” Asked Ruby, eventually.

“What? Yes, of course I’m fine you dolt,” Snapped Weiss, even though her words sounded mean Ruby could tell by the tone of her voice that she was only saying it out of instinct. Ruby now knew for sure that the heiress needed sometime alone to snap out of whatever state she gotten in. So, Ruby leaned over the central console and gave Weiss a peck on the cheek before getting out of the car. Weiss was left bemused and waited until Ruby was inside before she raised her hand to her cheek, realizing that she had just slipped back a little into how she once was to the girl that she wanted to change for. She lowered her head until it touched the top of the wheel. Whispering to herself, “Who’s the dolt now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading. If you enjoyed please leave a comment as it is always greatly appreciated.


	17. Players and Pieces

Mornings for Yang had fallen into a routine. Wake up, hug Blake until she woke up then try and get out of bed. However, this morning started wrong. Yes, she woke up but there was no Blake to hug. She raised her head a little to scan the room for the ravenette. Nothing. She then checked her phone. No texts and it was a day when neither of them had college. Yang started to panic a little until she heard footsteps drawing closer. They were too quiet to be Ruby’s or an intruder and the only person she knew who was that delicate on her feet was…

Yang dropped her head as the door swung open. There were then a few more steps before Yang felt the bed drop a little towards Blake’s side of the bed. Something was then placed down and he covers slightly removed from Yang’s head. Yang cracked opened an eye and was met by the smiling face of Blake, dressed only in her thin dressing gown.

“Morning sleepyhead,” She said in a sing song voice, unheard of by Blake this early in the day. Yang groaned in reply and looked over at an elevated tray that had been placed beside her. From it was the most glorious smell that threatened to take over Yang’s mind, breakfast. “Yes, that’s yours,” Blake said, noticing Yang’s flared nostrils. Yang then proceeded to sit up allowing Blake to place the tray on her lap. On it sat one cup of coffee and a plate filled with her favourite breakfast food, Bacon, eggs, sausage, black pudding and even a couple slices of toast.

Yang, it still too early for her to use proper words, looked up at Blake with a look of thanks and confusion. Blake, somehow understanding, stood up and left the room returning with her own tray with the same contents. She sat down next to Yang and gave her a peck on the cheek before taking a bit of toast with bacon, eggs and mushrooms on it. Yang did the same but with a larger bite and more variety on it.

“I had the idea to do this when I woke up before you this morning and Ruby was already up so I roped her into helping me,” Blake explained as they ate “She’s in the living room with her own plate. I think she’s watching that X-Ray show she likes,” Yang nodded in understanding. She was about to say something when the sound of the doorbell interrupted her. But before either of them could move, they heard thunderous footsteps rushing up the hall way, they then heard the door open, some chatter, then the door closed again. After a couple moments of silence, they then heard knocking on they’re door.

“Are you two decent?” Asked Ruby. Blake couldn’t help but giggle at the question.

“Yes. Come in,” Said Yang. Instantly the door was wide open and the younger, easily excitable girl was sitting on her knees on the bed holing out a large envelop towards her elder sister. Yang cautiously took it from Ruby and looked at eh front. On it in red in large letters it read ‘IMPORTANT! DO NOT BEND!’ as well as Yang’s full name and address. Knowing what it was instantly she tore it open and looked at the contents. Inside was a small letter that read…

_Dear Miss. Xiao-Long,_

_Inside this envelop are the tournament brackets for the Boxing event in the Vytal tournament. On it will read the participants in each match, the time of the match start as well as the time for your weigh ins. We look forward to seeing you compete in our prestigious festival and wish you well._

_Sincerely,_

_Leonard Church, head chairman of the Vytal festival organisation committee._

After reading, Yang pulled out a piece of cardboard, emblazoned with the Vytal festival’s insignia with the title ‘Vytal Boxing Brackets’ Yang skimmed until she found what she was looking for. ‘3rd  Match. Yang Xiao-Long Vs. Mercury Black’

“Who’s Mercury Black?” Asked Blake, looking over Yang’s shoulder.

“No idea,” Replied Yang.

“Look,” Cut in Ruby, who was looking over Yang’s over shoulder, pointing. “It’s Pyrrha,” Sure enough, where Ruby was pint read the words ‘2nd Match. Pyrrha Nikos Vs. Cardin Winchester.’ “Who’s-“ Ruby was cut off by Yang.

“Oh no,” Was all she said.

“What?” Eventually asked both Blake and Ruby.

“Match 5.” Blake and Ruby looked at the sheet again and saw what had stunned her. ‘5th Match. Russel Thrush Vs. Cinder Fall’

“Wait. Cinder Fall? As in the world champion Cinder Fall?” Asked Ruby, confused.

“The one and same,” Said Yang, dropping the sheet into her lap.

“So in order to win you have to bet the world champ?” Asked Blake, already knowing the answer but she felt that it needed to be said out loud.

“Yup,” Was all that Yang responded before she slumped backward.

-

In her favorite armchair, Cinder Fall was sitting reading her mail until a certain envelope drew her attention. She swiftly picked it up and opened it with the nearby letter opener she kept handy. She pulled out a letter and a piece of card, both emblazoned with the Vytal Festival’s insignia. She decided to read the letter first.

_Dear Miss Fall,_

_It is an honor for us that you decided to grace our event with your presence. Enclosed with this letter are the tournament brackets for the first round. We are all looking forward wo seeing you compete._

_Sincerely,_

_Leonard Church, head chairman of the Vytal festival organisation committee._

Cinder smiled as she finished it up. Another competition falling at her feet due to just her presence. She delicately placed the letter down and picked up the tournament brackets. She lifted her tea, which was sitting in one of her favorite china cups, and took a sip as she read. However, despite how delicate she wanted too, she just about slammed the cup down with an loud thunk. She grabbed her phone and started calling one of her associates.

“Hello!” Came down the phone, cheerily.

“Hello Mercury,” Cinder said, as calm as she could “Have you received your brackets yet?”

“Yeah. I’m just about to open them. Why?” Mercury replied.

“You’ll see,” Was the response Cinder felt was enough.

“Okay, let’s see here. Oh there I am… and I’m against… oh,” Said Mercury, his earlier cheer gone.

“Yes ‘oh’” Replied Cinder, anger prominent in her voice “What happened to having nothing to her name?” She asked, as calmly as she could. Which still terrified Mercury.

“Don’t worry. I’ll knock her out and you’ll have nothing to worry about.”

“You’d better. Otherwise you’ll be answering to me,” Cinder said as she hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a comment as it is always greatly appreciated. See you guys next time.


	18. To Becoming Friends

Saturday nights where always busy but something about this one felt a lot busier to Yang. The only thing different was that the ice queen was supposedly debuting a new song tonight. Yang had heard it, something about mirrors, but the ramp up in customers didn’t allow her to properly listen to it. It wasn’t until Junior suddenly appeared by her side that she heard anything other than customer’s orders.

“Hey Blondie,” He said, in a voice that was just audible over the crowd.

“What?” Yang shouted back.

“Queenie will be coming off stage soon. I want you to have a drink ready for her.”

“What am I making her?”

“Her usual,” And Junior walked away. Yang finished a couple of orders and started work on Weiss’ usual. Which mainly consisted of ingredients of the color white. Soon enough however Weiss was saying goodnight to the crowd and was making her way off stage. Yang placed the finishing touches and left the drink under the lip of the bar. Soon enough she placed it on the top when Weiss came over and sat on the stool in front of Yang. She sat with a sigh and took a sip of her drink before looking up at the blonde bartender.

“Thank you,” She said, looking back down at her drink.

“Your welcome. Hope it’s okay,”

“It’s great,” There was silence for a moment until “Yang?”

“Uh huh,” she went, cleaning up her work space.

“Why don’t you like me?” The question stopped Yang in her tracks. She put her cloth down and looked around the club. The once full crowd had started to dissipate since the singer had stopped and due to the lateness of the hour.

“Look. I’m sure you’re a nice gal, but… how do I put this…” Yang picked her cloth back up and started wiping the bar. “You’re Ruby’s first girlfriend. And so, I feel like I need to be protective of her,” Yang tried to explained. Weiss shook her head.

“That doesn’t explain why you’re so hostile towards me,” Yang screws up her face, continuing to wipe. Weiss sat in silence for a moment, watching, slowly getting more annoyed until she had enough. The heiress slapped her hand down on the blonde’s causing Yang to jump back before she turned away. “Yang! Talk to me,” Yang dropped the cloth and turned back around to face Weiss.

“Look, when Ruby’s mom died I kind of took over the role of mother. I always wanted her to come of her shell but when I fell out with our father I wasn’t there for her. I think I was taking all that out on you,” Yang gave a little smirk “As you can guess I’m very protective of her,” Weiss couldn’t help but giggle.

“I believe that might be an understatement,” Yang laughed along with Weiss. “Maybe if we bonded you would be more accepting of me,” Yang shrugged.

“Maybe. But what would we bond over,” Weiss pondered for a bit before screwing up her face.

“I don’t know. Music helped with me and your sister,”

“Music huh… What about Casey Lee Williams,” Weiss simply looked up at Yang with a quizzical face.

“You know Casey Lee Williams?” She asked, surprised.

“Of course, I’m the one who introduced her stuff to Ruby,” Weiss looked at the blonde with a surprised expression. “What’s your favourite song?”

“Uh… Divide,” Weiss said, keeping the shocked expression. It stayed because Yang had said the exact same song at the same time. “Really?”

“Yeah. Did we just become best friends?” Yang said, her smile large.

“Uh… what?” Weiss replied, confused.

“Never mind,” Said Yang, pushing her attention to the glasses in front of her. “Look. I don’t want to hate you. Like I said I’m just over protective of my sister. I’m sure we can get along,”

“Of course, I’m sure Ruby is getting a little sick of how we interact with each other,” Said Weiss, a small smile on her face.

“Yeah. Just her,” Said Yang under her breath.

“So, how’s it going with Blake?” Weiss asked.

“Good. I feel like she’s not telling me something though,”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know. I just have a gut feeling about it. Doesn’t help that she sometimes looks about the window with a scared expression on her face,” Yang explained,

“What is she looking at?” Weiss asked.

“I don’t know. She just shakes it off,” Yang said, an annoyed look on her face,

“I think we need to find out,”

“We?”

“Yes. We. I want to become better friends with both you and Blake,” Weiss explained as Yang smirked at her. “And yes, I am simply curious as to what could be wrong.”

“That sounds better,” Yang couldn’t help but giggle at their conversation which in turn helped Weiss to also start giggling.

“Hey!” They both stopped when they heard Junior voice. They looked over to see Junior off to the side in front of a silver haired man, an angry expression on his face. The silver guy though had a smug smirk on his face as though he thought he was better than Junior.

“What’s wrong big guy?” He asked, leaning back as far as he could with his feet up on the bar.

“Get your feet off the bar and get out!” Junior shouted, visible trying to keep his composure.

“What? What did I do wrong?” Looking closer Weiss could see that there were a couple glasses on their side with their contents spilled out across the bar. Weiss could also see another glass shattered across the floor.

“You’re making a mess of my bar,” Said Junior, calmly his composure returned.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be out of here as soon as my bird comes back from the bathroom,” Said the smug bastard, the smirk never disappearing from his face. Junior just glared at his until a dark-skinned woman with green hair appeared beside the hooligan. “Would you look who it is,” he turned his attention to the girl beside him “What took you so long?” he asked with a harse voice. Before she could answer he raised his and to silence her “Shut up, I don’t care. Come on we’re leaving,” He said getting up from his seat and walking away. The girl simply lowered her head and followed.

“What an arsehole,” Said Yang.

“Yeah,” Responded Weiss.

“Boy I really want to kick his ass,”

“Is that your answer to everything?” Weiss asked, already knowing the answer was yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry I missed an upload last week. To make up for that I will be uploading another chapter later today. Anyway, as always please leave a comment or any sort of feedback as it is always appreciated.


	19. Accidents

She tried her hardest. Late coming home, Yang crept up the stairs making little to no sound. She opened the front door to the apartment silently and even closed it without a sound. She stepped into her room, closing the door behind her. She undressed at she crept towards the bed where the silhouette of her girlfriend lay. It wasn’t until she was about two steps away and taking her pants off when she hit the squeaky floorboard. Now usually hitting a floorboard wouldn’t be that bad. But this floorboard could wake the dead and Blake had impossibly good hearing.

“I hate you,” Was all Yang heard in the silence of the room.

“Sorry,” Yang said, hurrying off the floorboard, leaving her pants behind.

“Sorry doesn’t put me back to sleep,” Said Blake, drowsily. Yang slipped into the bed and pulled the ravenette closer to her, embracing her in a hug.

“All I can really do is say sorry. I can’t think of what else I can do,”

“I can think of a few things,” Said Blake, quietly but still audible to Yang. Over the course for the few weeks Blake had been living with her, Yang discovered that in the mornings the usual walls that stopped thoughts from becoming words was gone for Blake. It usually took a cup of coffee or tea to make her aware of what she was saying.

“Oh, Like what?” Yang replied, not feeling at sleepy as she’d like. She knew that she could probably get something after this. She just wasn’t completely sure yet. Though she had some ideas.

“Sex,” Blake said bluntly. Yang was at a loss. She knew Blake was different when she had just been woken up but not different enough to just say things like that without even a second of hesitation.

“Well if that’s what you want,” Yang said, her usual grin on her face. She started turning Blake forcing her to face her and gave her a peck on the forehead

“What I want is to sleep. But this might help,” Blake lifted herself up and caught Yang’s mouth in lazy but deep kiss. Yang pushed into the kiss to make Blake lie back down. Yang brushed her tongue across Blake’s lips, requesting entry. Blake put up no resistance allowing Yang’s tongue to enter. The blonde tried to find Blake’s own tongue but discovered that it was lolled over staying out of the blondes reach. Disappointed with her mouth, Yang hands started to travel along the ravenette’s body, one of which stopped when it reached Blake’s breasts. She heard Blake moan into the kiss when she started massaging the mound. Meanwhile her other hand kept heading south and landed between the ravenette legs, resting on her thigh.

“How do you like that?” Yang asked, not really expecting an answer but she felt she should say something. Blake, however, simply groaned in response. Taking that as a yes, Yang decided to raise her hand a little as to land it onto her hip.

“Yang. Stop teasing,” Blake murmured, moans cutting herself off. Yang decided to accept her demands and brought her hand over until she was touching Blake’s womanhood over the underwear she had worn to bed. The ravenette gave off a light moan which Yang smiled at. Yang then brushed aside the fabric and started slowly pushing her fingers into her girlfriend. Blake groan loudly and pushed her hips towards Yang’s hand as she pushed further in, Yang was positioned in such a way that when she was close enough she could use her palm to massage Blake’s clit. Yang started to lay small kisses on her girlfriend’s neck as she brought her other hand down over to her own vagina, she inserted two fingers into her own entrance. Yang couldn’t help but moan straight into Blake’s ear. After some more gyrations, both of the girls breathing sped up. “Yang,” Blake moaned “I’m close,” was all she got to say before her groans took over.

“Don’t worry,” Said Yang “So am I. Let’s cum together,” Once the words had left Yang’s mouth she started moaning nearly as loud as Blake until they both came together. After she had stopped breathing heavily she leaned over to whisper something to Blake, but was stopped by the sound of soft snoring. Yang smiled at how cute her girlfriend was and just put her head down on the pillow her to Blake’s, keeping said girl close.

Meanwhile, Ruby lay in bed with a pillow wrapped around her head in an effort to drown out the sound that was coming from the end of the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I did say there would be a second chapter today. I hope you enjoyed, please leave a comment and any sort of feedback as it is always greatly appreciated. See you guys next time.


	20. Cuddles and Apologies

Yang was awakened by the sound of someone knocking on the door. She groaned and looked over to grab her phone. She pushed a button and discovered that it was already half eleven. She noted that she didn’t have to even think about getting up as the tell-tale sounds of her sister rushing through the hallway stopped her before she had even begun. She simply snuggled up to her girlfriend who was completely tuckered out thanks to the earlier night shenanigans.

“Why are you so warm?” said Blake from under the blonde’s arm.

“Nice way to say good morning,” Replied Yang, pulling Blake closer. “I didn’t know you where awake,” She added, smirking at Blake’s feeble attempts to pull herself away.

“I wasn’t until someone threw a heated blanket over me,” She replied, giving up her attempts to dislodge herself. “Are we supposed to be doing something today?” She asked, reaching for her own phone.

“I don’t think so,” Yang answered,

“Then who was that at the door?”

“Don’t know. But from the way Ruby launched herself at the door I’m going to guess that it’s Weiss,” Blake gave a sound of acknowledgement before putting her phone back and backing up into Yang.

“You don’t sound annoyed when saying her name,” Blake said. A hint of surprise in her voice.

“We got to talking last night,” Yang explained “I think we’re friends now,” She finished, a smile hidden on her face.

“Well that’s good. I was beginning to get jealous when you stared at her more than you looked at me,”

-

Ruby was startled by the sound of someone knocking on the door she left eh living room and started her way down, tripping over a box causing her to scramble towards the door rather than walk at a regular pace. When she got to the door she straightened her pyjamas and opened it to find an immaculately dressed Weiss.

“Weiss?” Said Ruby, in a surprised tone. “What are you doing here?” She asked, becoming aware that she was still in her PJ’s but her feelings subsided when she remembered that they had already seen each other naked.

“I have come to apologise for how I acted the last time we met,” She started, her hands where at her front cupped in each other. “I believe that I was rude and…” She trailed off, Ruby could tell that she was going to need coaxing to finish what she was going to say.

“And?”

“And I want you to know that that was how I acted before I met you. I believe that you have changed me for the better,” Weiss said, a little faster than she would have liked but she needed to say it none the less. She looked up to see that Ruby was completely still and was wearing a gobsmacked expression on her face, with faint beginnings of tears in her eyes. “Ruby?” Weiss asked, scared for what she had done. She only let out a breath of relief when the smaller girl jumped at her wrapping her arms around her neck, holding her in what felt like a death hug. However, the part that truly shocked the heiress was when Ruby pulled away and kissed her. Weiss froze for a moment before pushing back into the kiss. Ruby then pulled away completely, straightening her PJs again.

“Sorry,” Said Ruby, her eyes fixated on the floor.

“Don’t be,” Said Weiss, giving her girlfriend a small smile.

“Would you like to come in?” Said Ruby, stepping to the side. Her eyes only raising a small fraction.

“I would love to,” Replied Weiss, crossing the threshold of the apartment. “Where you doing anything?”

“No,” Ruby replied, fast. “Nothing important anyway,” Weiss smirked as she followed the younger girl into the house. They stepped into the living room where Weiss found that ‘Nothing important’ involved a certain cartoon that she decided to miss in order for her to deliver her apology.

“You watch X-Ray and Vav?” Weiss asked, despite seeing it clearly on the TV.

“Umm yeah,” Said Ruby, sheepishly.

“Don’t be embarrassed. I watch it to,” Weiss stated as she took her seat beside Ruby’s usual spot.

Ruby could only look down at her girlfriend with a face of both confusion and joy. “You do?”

“Yes,” Weiss said, a smile on her lips “It was one of the first things I watched when I moved away from Atlas. When I got control of my media consumption,” She said the last sentence with a hint of sadness. Ruby made a sound of understanding before taking her usual seat. She grabbed the blanket that she was wrapped in before Weiss came in, and threw it over them both. Weiss jumped a little when it crossed her vision but settled quickly when Ruby snuggled up to her. Weiss placed her arm around the smaller girl, smiling.

-

Later, once the Bumblebees had gotten up, the four members of the Yang proclaimed team RWBY where sitting comfortable in the living room. Blake couldn’t help but find the situation both familiar and nothing but right. The sight of Ruby and Weiss cuddled together looked right. The blonde bruiser holding her. And the random garbage that was on the television.

“Can’t we watch a film?” Yang asked, after the fifth sigh of boredom this minute.

“What would we watch?” Asked Weiss, clearly annoyed when her red tinted girlfriend leapt up from her seat.

“I know!” She said, rushing off to the bookcase of Blu-rays in the corner of the room.

“Ruby,” Yang started “If you pull out what I think you’re going to then I swear…” She was cut off when Ruby spun around, holding out a case. “Goddamn it Ruby,” Said Yang as she placed her head in her hand. In her hands, Blake could see, was the case for the animated film ‘Fatal Fury’

“Come on. You love the song,” Ruby said, as if pleading with her.

“Yes, I do. But the song is one thing and the movie is another,” Yang said.

“I certainly wouldn’t mind watching it,” Said Weiss. Yang gave her a glare.

“Don’t encourage her,” Yang all but demanded.

“I remember having good feelings about it,” Came Blake, giving her two cents.

“Not you too,” Yang said, knowing her situation.

“Sorry sis. That’s three against one,” Said Ruby in a sing song voice. She turned towards the TV and started setting the movie up. She then flung herself back onto her couch, cuddling back up with the heiress.

“I hate everyone here,” Stated Yang, however that was her last complaint as she watched in near silence. And like they always did, the sister’s sung the song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are. This is the end of the second part of Coming of Age, I still have two more planned as well as the Speechless sequel. It wasn't planned for this to come out the same day as the Volume 4 finale but it's a happy coincidence. As always please leave a comment or any sort of feedback is it is always greatly appreciated. I'd also like to thank ever single person who has read this story, it always makes me a little bit happy when I see one of the numbers tick up. I will see you guys next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Coming Of Age is back. It took longer than I would have liked but I caught a little writer's block, which I am still technically going through but it's passing. As always please leave a comment as any and all feedback is greatly appreciated. See ya next time,


End file.
